Just talk to me I'm listening
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: Things go south pretty fast and now Valkyrie has to cope with letting her teammate Kapkan down. Kapkan belives she's being too hard on herself but something lies hidden just out of sight.
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you may remember me from my many smut stories but this one is much more tame. I got inspired by some other stories I read and so I hope you all enjoy.**

Bullets ripped through the wooden barricade, sending splinters and dust across the room. I ducked for cover behind a fallen dresser and released the bolt of my gun. Staticy voices whispered crackled from my radio.

" _Kapkan, more heat signatures are popping up all around the building. You and Valkyrie are gonna have to hunker down. Give 'em hell, Maxim."_ Jӓger's voice cut.

Footsteps pounded on the floorboards to my right. I spun and rounded the corner to face the white mask. His eyes popped behind his mask as I drove my knife between his ribs. His corpse collapsed and I returned to Valkyrie who put her phone back into her vest pocket.

"How many left," I asked.

She clicked the safety on her shotgun. "The cams show nothing. What did Evac say?"

"More hostiles approaching the perimeter."

"Guess we're not out of the woods as soon as we expected."

I chuckled. "We've got a few minutes to reinforce. Keep watch. I'll be back."

Meghan gave me a thumbs up and I skipped down the staircase. I snatched an EDD from my belt and mounted it to the bottom of the door frame. After a few minutes, I had trapped the majority of the entries to the house. Frost would be proud of my work. That though caused a grin to pull at my lips under my wrappings.

Back in the bedroom, Valkyrie was peering out the window.

"They're coming from the back garden. Here, hold this." She handed me her Spas-12 and walked across the room. With her heel, she smashed a small hole in the thin drywall.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

Instead of replying, she drew another black eye and mounted it on the other side of the wall by reaching through the wall. She stood and took her gun back. "Can't be too prepared."

Our conversation was cut short by a sudden explosion from below. Someone was bellowing orders. More explosions came, giving me knowledge that my traps were working. Gunshots tore at the still air. Valkyrie and I returned fire and a fight ensued. There was plenty of heat, blood, and cursing.

Suddenly, it felt as if a viper had sunken its fangs into my gut. I ducked back under cover and glanced down at the blood spot that was growing.

I woke with start. A thin layer of cold sweat sat on my bare chest. Damn, how did the dreams capture the experience so perfectly? Bandages were wrapped around my abdomen and thighs like duktape on child's broken toy. My left shoulder was wrapped in white cloth as well.

The bleaching infirmary light bore down on me while I laid in the hard bed. I tried to sit up but sharp pain flared up.

"You are still recovering, Maxim."

I recognized that voice. It was Gustave, the medic. "How long am I going to be here?"

He gave an amused puff of air. "A week or two. Perhaps three. You suffered a lot of wounds from you last mission." He set down a syringe filled with red liquid and walked over to a screen which he pulled over so I could see. It showed two x-ray images. One of my shoulder and the other of my lower body. "See these marks?"

"Bullets," I answered being questioned.

Doc nodded. "Six. Two in your left shoulder, one in your abdomen, and three in your right and left thighs. You're lucky, friend. That one bullet almost pierced your intestine but settled centimeters to the side."

I grumbled. Knuckles rapped on the door. He went to it and I was glad to see Valkyrie was on the other side. They exchanged words that I couldn't hear but Gustave left and Megan entered.

"You look like hell," she teased as she pulled up a chair to my bed and sat on it backwards.

"I've been through worse."

"Really?"

"Siberia is much less forgiving than ill-trained terrorists."

She laughed and I too chuckled. "So three weeks you'll be stuck in here?"

"Don't remind me."

"Ha, I'm almost jealous of you. You get paid to sit here and do nothing while we still have to save the world and whatnot."

"Trust me, I'd rather be doing something."

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Maxim. This wasn't your fault. Just get some rest and give your body some time to heal." She gave me a friendly punch on my good shoulder and stood to leave. Her hand reached for the handle but before Meghan left, she turned to me. "Hey."

I looked up.

"You really gave them hell. Don't forget that.

She left and I was now alone to my own thoughts, pain, and the all too real dreams.

-I'd appreciate it if you could all tell me all if you'd like me to continue this story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The first two weeks passed easily. There were plenty of books to read, tactics to plan, and friends to visit me. The third and final week dragged at a horrible pace because Doc forced me to stay in bed but I felt fine. My wounds had scarred over and I was still laying the that bed simply to reassure Gustave. He was a dear friend and I trusted him so I obeyed his directions. Finally, my time was up and I was cleared from the infirmary. Oh, how sweet it felt to be able to really move my legs again. I noticed that slight muscle atrophy had occurred during the three weeks but that could be fixed in no time.

The clock read: 12:53, which would mean the others were eating right now. I made my way through the concrete corridors of Hereford and caught wind of the mess hall. A shower of cheers and greetings was thrown at me when I entered. Timur got out of his seat and shook my hand firmly then gave me a deep hug.

"Back from the dead, I see."

"Not quite. Those three weeks have taken their toll on my training."

"Eh, it's nothing a week of work can't fix. It's not like you forgot how to shoot… Did you?" he joked.

Warm laughter spilled from my lips and I patted him on the shoulder. Glaz stepped aside to let the others welcome me back. Meghan was the last one in line. Her eyes were moist and she embraced me.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said into my shoulder.

"There was nothing to worry about. Just a few bullets. They didn't hit anywhere important enough to kill me."

Meghan gave me one last squeeze and stepped away. It had been a while since I've seen the whole team in one place, both old and new. They all stayed and talked for some time but eventually cleared the mess hall to continue training. Gustave wanted me to hold off on training just for a day or so so he could make sure my muscles had fully healed. I stood to leave but stopped when I noticed Valkyrie sitting at the edge of the hall. She came over to me.

"Why aren't you with the others?" I asked.

She chuckled mildly. "I just wanted to talk… Me and you. I feel horrible for letting you get shot that many times. We were a team, I screwed up, and you paid. It's been biting at my skull ever since we made that miraculous escape. Who would've thought Six would be ballzy enough to send in a unit to save our asses."

I let out a soft laugh. "It's not your fault, Meghan. We both made mistakes. I forgot to check my rear. If I had been paying attention, this wouldn't have happened to me." My voice was soft. It hurt me that she was blaming herself for everything that went wrong. Meghan's pained expression stayed. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not blaming you for anything and neither is anyone else. The mission came and went. We nearly failed but we pulled through alive in the end." I didn't say anything more because I knew she wouldn't listen. Like everyone, she just needed time. Meghan stood silently in front of me and I took her into my arms. I hugged and it took her a couple seconds to hug me back. "Meghan," I said.

She peeled herself from my good shoulder and gazed into my eyes. Valkyrie was a beautiful woman. Soft eyes, stark facial features, and smooth blonde hair. "Yes?"

"You should go out to the range with the others. Just take some time for yourself afterward. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," she responded softly. It was obvious that she was holding back tears.

I gave her one last hug and then departed to my room which I hadn't seen in three weeks. Man, it was a lot smaller than I remembered. My dismantled EDD's were still on my workbench, my drawer was still filled with miscellaneous traps, and thank God it looks like no one has touched my PMM. I know that all guns are supposed to be stored in the basement locker but that pistol has a sentimental value. It wasn't loaded anyway.

Time passed slowly as I laid in my bed. Books grew old and there were only so many things I could tamper with on my traps. My mind wandered while I formed a basic snare with a thin strand of steel wire. Damnit, I think if I stay in here any longer I'll die of boredom.

I tossed the flimsy trap aside opened the door to head downstairs. Echoing shots rattled outside as the rest of the operators trained. I snatched a pair of industrial grade ear muffs before heading outside. Gunshots shattered the air. Nearly every operator was lined up and shooting. Elias, Blitz, stood behind them, supervising the training. He didn't hear me walking behind him and jumped in surprise when I tapped his shoulder. Elias yelled something and smiled but I couldn't hear him through the muffs and over the gunshots. We moved over to where it was safe to take off our ear protection.

"It's good to see Doc's letting you move around more, Maxim."

"He still won't let me shoot anything or work out. I don't know how long Gustave wants me to do nothing," I joked.

"Well, I hope you're able to join us again soon. Everyone misses you… especially Meghan."

I scoffed at her name. "I don't understand that woman. She won't stop blaming herself for what happened in our mission. I've told her more than once that it wasn't her fault yet she refuses to let it go."

Blitz chuckled. "Friend, I've dealt with more than enough women to tell you that it's not unusual. They always get over it in the end. Just give her some time and maybe you could try paying her a visit tonight." He winked and I glanced in another direction in disagreement. "Hey, Six won't care and I don't think she will either."

"I'll tell you now, that's not going to happen so you can clear up your dirty little mind before you get any other ideas."

He gave hearty laugh and shook my hand before returning to his job. I put my earmuffs on again and leaned against the wall, thinking. Elias might not be entirely wrong. Maybe I should talk to her tonight... in private, of course. It'd have to wait until tonight though. I smirked to myself when my gaze turned to Blitz then headed back inside to bore myself to death.

The beeping of my alarm woke me. I glanced over and saw the clock reading: 6:15 pm. The team would be starting dinner pretty soon so I hopped out of bed. My muscles yawned as I stretched and I threw on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. God, all this lying around is going to kill me.

Downstairs, I found myself late to supper and sat down with a large group of operators with a tray of food. At first, I just listened to the various conversations as I ate silently. A few of the Frenchies talked about new gear coming in while IQ, Ying, and Frost gossiped about the Italian recruits.

"So Maxim," said Castle. "You feeling up to training tomorrow."

Doc sat next to me and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "I think this guy wants me to stay in but I'll probably head down to the weight room then shoot a few rounds."

"I'm just looking out for your health," Gustave said glumly. For a second I feared I offended him but brushed off the feeling.

Before everyone was finished, I spotted Meghan put away her dishes and leave the hall. Blitz had obviously seen her too because he caught my eye and winked. He gave a slight gesture to the exit but I tried to ignore him by turning my attention back to the conversation at hand. My efforts were in vain because I felt two hard hands on my shoulders and heard that sarcastic german voice. I winced when Elias gripped my left shoulder because the bullet wounds hadn't completely healed.

"Hate to interrupt, fellas, but I'm gonna need to steal ole Russki from you for a second. There's a Russian girl I've been talking to for a couple days and my phone can only help me so much. So if you'll excuse us, we'll be going."

I cursed wildly inside my head when I was forced to smile as I unwillingly followed Elias up the stairs. "What the hell was that?" I hissed.

His lips curled into a serpent's grin. "Have to talk to her sooner or later and you didn't look too eager to track her down. Look at it as if I'm doing you a favor."

Before I could say anything he rapped his knuckles on Valkyrie's door and sped off back to the mess hall. Her door opened not a second later and I was again forced to whip up something on the spot.

"Maxim?" she asked.

"Hey uh…" I scratched the back of my head.

"What's up?"

"Sorry for the bad timing. There were some people who were in a rush and I don't have any other time to do this. Look, I just thought we should talk."

Meghan sighed as she realized what this was about. "Come on in." She locked the door and sat next to me on the end of her bed. I folded my hands. "You want to talk about me and the mission, right?"

"Yeah. I guess the first thing I wanna ask is do you still blame yourself?"

She let out a long flush of air out of her nostrils as she pondered the question. "I want to say I don't but to tell the truth, I still do. At least for most of it." Before I could ask another question she held up her hand. "I know what you're going to say. The memories are still fresh in my mind and to try and sleep at night knowing that my friend nearly died on my watch hurts."

Her muscles tensed up and I wrapped my arm around her tattooed shoulder. Her bare skin was warm against my forearm. "I would feel the same were I in your shoes," I said as she snuggled into my chest. Now I know that you've heard this a dozen times already but no one here blames you for what happened. I definitely don't. Maybe you should try to put this behind-"

"Ha," she scoffed. "You think I haven't been trying to do that?"

"I didn't mean it-"

"Maxim."

I stopped talking and glanced down at her.

"I know this whole thing… Everything I've said recently may seem like trivial women problems but…"

"But what?" My voice was soft and calm like a ripple.

"The reason why it's been so hard after our mission…" I could tell there was something she was holding back. "You know what? Nevermind." Meghan broke away from my embrace and opened the door, signaling for me to leave. "I'm sorry, Max. I-I just can't do this right now."

I didn't object nor did I even say a word. I simply stepped out and closed my eyes as the door shut softly behind me.

-Tbh, I've gotten like the next two chapters already written but I want to be consistent with my uploads so I think for safe betting, I'm going to post new chapter every Tuesday and Thursday/Friday. (I'm counting this as my first Tuesday post event though it's only 1:40am). Thanks everyone for the reviews on the first chapter. I'm excited to see where I'll take this story.


	3. Chapter 3

"So? How'd it go?" That voice was all too familiar.

"I don't know what I did wrong? We were talking, like normal, then she got up and said I should leave."

"What?" Elias was dumbfounded. "Did she say anything before you left?"

"Said that she couldn't do it right now."

"Couldn't do what?"

Hot air flushed out of my nose and I shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you are. Think it was something I said?"

"I couldn't tell you. What I can tell you is that women are weird." He chuckled then returned placid when I didn't laugh at his stab at humor. "Don't worry about it though. I know I've already told you this but just give her some more time. Meghan will pull through in the end."

I thanked Elias and headed up to my room. I didn't bother switching clothes other than tossing my shirt to the edge of the room. The warm sheets greeted me and I laid there, staring at the concrete ceiling. Maybe I just needed to get back into action. All this lying around is causing problems not only physically but with Meghan. I don't know what's got her all worked up? Sure, the mission was a failure but we were both in it together and now she's putting it all on her shoulders. Maybe there's something she's not telling me?

I glanced over at the clock which read: 7:19 pm. It wasn't late but I was tired. Whatever Meghan was hiding from me would have to wait until tomorrow. Morning came and a message came over the P.A. during breakfast that I was to report down to Doc's office. I set my tray on the counter and walked by myself down to the basement. My knock was answered almost instantly by the Frenchman.

"Good morning, Maxim."

I smiled at his cheeriness this early in the day. "Morning to you as well. So, what do you have for me?"

"A new mechanical arm so you can punch through stone."

"What? You serious?"

Gustave looked up from his instruments and stared at me for a second then broke into laughter. "You Russians are almost as gullible as the Americans." He walked over to a white counter, still chuckling. Gustave returned with a tape measure and a number of other tools. "But no, you're here so I can give you your final tests to clear you for operations." He wrapped the cloth tape measure around my bicep, torso, thigh, and calf, taking notes after each measurement. I noticed a frown on his face as he observed his clipboard.

"Anything wrong?"

"Nothing I wasn't expecting to happen. Your long weeks of lying in bed had caused your muscles to deteriorate. What's the English word? Muscular Atrophy? Once you get back to your regular schedule, your muscle mass should return."

"What about the bullet wounds?"

"They've definitely healed. Your body has not let you down by any means. I'm actually more than satisfied with the end results, however, I'm still going to have to run you through a few tests just to see if your body can fully handle stress. Nothing to worry about. I'm confident that you'll pass easily."

The morning eased on by as Gustave had me lift different weights, stretch limbs, and hold varying positions. He also prodded me a bit more than I would've let anyone else but as my health was involved, I didn't care.

"Well, friend, I see no problem with you. I'll quick print the report." He typed away at his computer and the printing machine whirred and spit out an ink-covered paper. "Here," he gave it to me. "Take this up to Six."

"Six is here? At Hereford?"

"Yes, I believe she's here for a debrief on an upcoming mission."

"How come I didn't know about it?"

"Do not ask me. I'm just the doctor." He held up his hands in surrender.

I departed his office with the medical report. On the third floor, I rapped my knuckles on the room I was told was Six's. A faint "Come in" came from the other side and I entered. The calm woman sat behind an expensive desk and glanced up from a stack of paperwork.

"Hello, Mr. Basuda. Come, sit." Her voice was cool and collected. It almost intimidated me. I sat across from her and she spoke again. "What do you need?"

"Gustave ran me through his tests this morning." I set the report on her desk and she read.

"Ah, well it's good to have you back with us. I'm terribly sorry that you got injured from your last mission."

"Oh, don't worry. It was nothing that I couldn't hurtle. A few bullets in me never held me back before." I was surprised to see her give an amused grunt to my joke.

"Well, I'm sure you're eager to get back to training. Have a nice day, Maxim. We're all glad you're back in good health."

I smiled warmly but didn't move from the seat. "Um, Mrs-"

"You can just call me Six."

"Ok, Six, I have one more question before I leave. I heard about a mission debriefing from Gustave. How come no one told me about it?"

She straightened up. "First, you hadn't been cleared for duty yet-"

"But wasn't I even informed?"

She held up a stern hand and cleared her throat. "Let me finish. See, I had full intentions to rush your clearance so you could participate in this mission but I was informed that you have some… unresolved affairs that needed tending to. As you know, I don't wholly support relationships within the team because, as you've probably heard many times, being too attached to someone can lead to issues when working with a team. I understand that there are a couple of ongoing relationships among the rest of the operators but there was a special request that you stay back."

"May I ask who made the request?"

"I promised to keep it confidential."

"But Six, I feel as if this is being blown way out of proportion. Look, after my Meghan and I's mission, she blamed the failure entirely on herself. I tried again and again to comfort but for some reason, she wouldn't let the damn thing go." I snarled a touch on the last words as I felt frustration. "Last night, I went to her room and tried talking it out again but before she said much, Meghan said she couldn't do it right now and asked me to leave. I'm still confused and now I'm being punished because of it."

"You're not being punished. I was only told that you and Ms. Castellano shouldn't work together. At least for now." She met my irritated gaze with earnest brown eyes. "I can try to understand your situation now and if you believe that talking to the person I'm hiding will help, then I am willing to leak the name."

I nodded.

"Elias Kötz. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"Thank you, Six." I stood and reached for the handle.

"Maxim," she said. I turned to face her. "I've been in a tough situation such as yours and I don't blame you for your frustration with the matter, but please, be civil when you confront Elias. I'm sure he made a hard choice when he came to me."

I left and went straight down to the weight room. Heavyweights, padded benches, and a number of workout machines littered the large room. I walked over to a rack of black circle weights but stopped. The longer I wait to talk to him, the more I myself might take this shitstorm out of hand.

I found Blitz cleaning his pistol in one of the open rooms.

"Hey, I've been meaning to give you some more advice with your lady friend-"

"Elias," I stated his name hard and flat like steel. "Six just told me that you sent a request for me to stay back from the mission."

"Well fuck." He huffed hot air. "I tell the most secretive person in the world to keep a single secret and the only person I was trying to hide it from already knows it. Ironic."

"I'm not mad I just want to know why?"

He wiped the slide of his gun and snapped it into place before setting on the table. Elias then sat on the arm of a chair. "I'm just trying to look out for you and Meghan. Both of you are very dear friends of mine and though I don't know the whole story between you two, I felt that you guys being together on an operation before you had the chance to properly sort out this thing would be a risk not only to yourselves but to the rest of the team. I understand if you're want to punch me right now. Hell, If I were you I'd punch me." He sighed and glanced away and back to me.

"But you said you didn't know the whole story, so why did you get in the middle?"

"Hence the reason why I'd want to punch myself in your shoes. Max, I don't want to go far into detail because the scars still burn but I need to tell you something I haven't told many. You might wanna take a seat.

He looked up at the ceiling as I sat and prepared to bring back dead memories. "Before I worked for Rainbow or even the GSG9, I was a boy. My friend got hurt. He was in horrible condition and eventually lost his life all because I didn't intervene. I thought it wasn't my business and that I'd get into trouble for poking my nose in places it didn't belong." His voice grew quiet. This was the first time I had seen him on his depressed side. Elias turned to me. "All I had to do was tell anybody and my friend wouldn't be in the graveyard at before his eleventh birthday. That, Max, is why I went to Six. Not because I wanted to snoop in everyone's personal lives, but because I already lost one friend for not speaking up. I'm not prepared to lose two more." Elias stood and rested his hand on my shoulder. A second of silence passed and he squeezed me softly. "I hope you can understand." With that final message, he picked up his gun and left.


	4. Chapter 4

The jeeps screeched to a halt and everyone filled out. A dozen feet pounded the blacktop and the roaring of heavy engines became distant. This was it.

"Remember, team, the White Masks are coming to secure that container. Don't let them at it." Thatcher's voice cut out over my headset. On this mission were Rook, Jager, Lesion, Echo, and I, Valkyrie. We got to the room where the high-value container lay. I got right to work, placing my cameras in strategic spots inside the Spanish clubhouse. There were three on the main floor and three more on the second where the container was held. I returned to the room and Julien handed me an armor plate.

"Suit up, Ms. Castellano. Wouldn't want you ending up like Maxim."

His bland attempt at humor cut deeper than intended. I scowled silently and strapped the plates around my chest. Echo relaxed on a nearby couch while twirling his machine pistol.

"Someone wake me up when they come," he chuckled.

Jager laughed as he watched outside through a crack in the barricaded window.

"You better be ready, boy," said Lesion. He checked a reinforcement.

"Ah, you Chinese need to learn from your neighbors. Loosen up a little, yeah? Let your blood flow freely. Maybe take a few deep breaths to get your panties out of that bunch."

Lesion scoffed with annoyance. "I'm surprised Six won't let me shoot you already."

Echo simply laughed at his remark. "You know, I'm thinking we should all go out for drinks afterward. I heard that we're staying the night here and Ryad was telling me all about the Spanish nightlife. Said there were as many drinks as there are gir-"

"Will you just shut up?" snapped Lesion.

"Sorry." I smiled as his voice dripped with sarcasm. Echo and Blitz were always there to lighten up the mood. That's what I enjoyed so much about them. No matter the situation, I could always count on some dry joke or sarcastic remark to make me chuckle.

My mood went from cheery to solemn as I remembered Maxim. I don't know why I wanted him to leave last night and I feel horrible for it. He never got an explanation and probably thinks that he pissed me off somehow. I would definitely have to make it up to him when I got back. I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Something wrong?"

I glanced over to Echo who seemed too comfortable on the plush couch. "No," I responded blandly.

"You're not very convincing," I said nothing. "Come on, they don't call me the Love Doctor for nothing."

"Who the fuck calls you the Love Doctor," laughed Jager.

"Hush, brother. Do you not see that I'm with a client right now?"

"You're crazy," the German mumbled.

"So tell me, Meghan. What's on your mind."

For a second I actually thought of telling him everything that I've kept secret even from myself. But before I could open my mouth, Jager turned on his mic.

"Enemies approaching from the ruins. Get into position and get ready pull that trigger." He dashed out of the room to hide out in the kitchen. He and Lesion would be out in the building, killing lone terrorists and giving information while Rook, Echo, and I would be hunkering down in the room. I set the safety to "off" and loaded a bullet into the chamber of my MPX. Echo laid behind cover and operated his drone.

His voice came over the headset. "I don't know about the rest of you but I might take a nap back here."

I checked the cameras with my phone. "There are two groups entering. Both have a shield and four others. One's already breached the bar and the other is breaching into the second-floor bedroom."

"I hear them right outside the kitchen, Meghan," Jager said. "Tell me when they're all on the stairs and I'll come from behind."

I watched carefully as the loud band of terrorists checked their corners and stepped on the staircase. A gunshot rang out and my feed went black. "Shit, they must've seen my cam. You'll just have to use your best judgment." There was no reply. A second later, a storm of bullets erupted down the hallway and I could hear the cries of dying men.

"That's one group down."

"Jӓger," said Lesion, "Get over here. They have me pinned and-" His mic went silent as an explosion went off somewhere in the building. More gunshots filled the halls.

"I'm going to go help them," I said.

Rook glanced over at me and grimaced. "Be careful."

I nodded and ran out to the fight. My gun was aimed and I tried my best to walk quietly. Grey clothes came in front of my reticle and my finger clamped the trigger. The recoil shook my hands violently and the hail of bullets sounded like thunder through my headphones. Five bodies lay on the tile floor. Dozens of bleeding holes covered each corpse and red pools grew underneath them. Jager stood up.

"Thank you, though I could have done it myself."

"Don't worry about it." I depressed the mag release and the empty magazine clattered on the floor. I replaced it and walked over to Jager who was kneeling over Lesion.

"He was knocked out by a breaching charge. Let's get him back to the others."

"Whatever you guys are doing down there, you better hurry the hell up." It was Rook. "I'm seeing more Mask's coming from the north side."

"We'll be there in a second," I responded. Jager threw one of Lesion's arms over his shoulder and I took the other. We went as we could but I could already hear the incoming terrorists. The window to my left exploded in an erupted of shattered glass and splinters. I drew my pistol as a terrorist rappeled in. With a bang, he was thrown against the wall with a smoking hole in his chest. "Let's go!" I commanded. We entered the room and dropped Lesion's limp body on a couch and I immediately went to barricade the door we had come in through.

Rook unloaded bullets and the pound of Echo's drone blasted in the hallway. White Mask's were coming in every direction. I emptied magazines until my arms hurt.

Finally, it looked as if the threat had died down. I was speckled in blood and the barrel of my gun smoked. Rook let out a sigh of relief and put in a fresh magazine. "Well done, friends," he said.

"I never liked killing people but I won't disagree," Jager said.

Echo stood up and stretched. "Does this mean I can go home now?"

Rook smirked and laughed.

"Guys," I said as I saw a moving blue light coming up the stairs. "We're not done yet."

They all saw the juggernaut with bombs strapped to his chest hulk his way toward us. Heavy bullets cut the air when they ripped from his machine gun.

"Fuck!" Everyone ducked behind cover and returned fire. I don't know how many shots I put into the bomber but he kept coming. "This isn't working," Echo yelled.

I watched as Rook then dropped his gun, snatched a shield from a dead terrorist, and let out a savage war cry. He charged the enemy and slammed directly into him with brute force. The bomber was thrown back but the light switched from blue to red and a fiery explosion ignited the air and sent Rook flying back toward us. He collided with a table and slumped over. The shield clattered against the ground next to him. For a moment, the whole world stood still.

A crackle from the radio broke the silence. "Everything going alright down there?"

Jager switched on his mic. "No, Lesion is unconscious and Rook is out as well. We don't know what state he's in just that he's not moving."

Nothing came for a few seconds. The silence broke again. "Hang tight. There are a few more tangos approaching the building but we'll take care of them. Just get ready to wheel that container outside and get your asses in the chopper."

I holster my weapons and threw Lesion over my shoulders. Echo took Rook and Jager grabbed the container. Above, I heard the thunder of the helicopter and the rattling of the mounted machine guns.

"As soon as that rope ladder comes down, we run," said Jager. The spinning blades threw heavy gusts of wind and my hair blew all about as we dashed out onto the second level porch. "Get them up there first!" he yelled over the helicopter.

Echo set down Julien and helped secure Lesion to me. I grasped the ladder and began the vertical climb. The extra weight on my shoulders was extraordinary but I forced myself to keep going. With one last rung left, A hand reached out and pulled us up into the chopper. Echo wasn't far behind. We had the two unconscious operators loaded up, all that was left was the container. Jager frantically connected buckles and tightened straps. I skipped towards the open door and glanced down at him.

"Meghan," a voice said. I turned to see Sledge who was the one who helped me up. "Get away from the edge."

"I'm going to go help him. Keep watch while I'm away." I grinned smugly as he gave me a defeated look. He knew he couldn't keep me from going down. My hands grabbed the side of the steel door and I slid down the ladder. Hard shock shot up my legs when I hit the ground faster than intended.

"Glad you could make it," Jager said.

"What else needs to be secured?"

"The straps on the back side are a mess."

I moved next to him and started untangling thick straps. The pressure from the wind punched my eardrums in a steady rhythm.

"Hurry it up!" called the pilot. "More signatures coming from the west."

"Got It!" I yelled. "Reel her up." We helped push the steel container up while the crew onboard pulled. "I got this. Go up and help pull."

Jager turned his head to me but I couldn't see his face behind the mask. Without a word, he ascended up the ladder and was too pulling the container up. Gunshots were muffled by the helicopter's engine. I swear I felt something burning along the inside of my calf but I kept pushing. Finally, the container was high enough so I grabbed onto the ladder.

"Alright, we're leaving!" the pilot yelled. I was instantly lifted from the ground, still clutching onto the hanging ladder. The ground became smaller and smaller beneath my feet and eventually turned to black water. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as the cool wind blew through my hair. Echo looked over the side.

"You coming up anytime soon?"

I smirked and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and I sat next to him only to fall asleep during the calming ride home.

-I appreciate all the positive feedback so far and am having quite a bit of fun making this story. I have more ideas to continue the story that I'm sure you will all enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Hot water sprang from the shower head and danced down my body. Six was right to keep me back. I would have probably screwed something up and it would be more than just me paying the price this time. Hell, I still haven't shot a gun since I was thrown into the infirmary.

I rested an arm against the white tiles and stared blankly at the wall as the water whisked away the sweat from working out. Soreness was already starting to set in. Both my arms and chest were sensitive but warm rush soothed the aching muscles. I didn't even bother to shampoo my hair before I turned the shower off. The towel fit snugly around my waist and I glanced over myself in the steamy mirror. My finger brushed over the round scars along my left shoulder that had now turned white. One made itself known on the side of my abdomen and the others were hidden under the towel. I should consider myself lucky to not have my condition hindered permanently. Hot breath escaped my lips as I stroked the bristly hairs that formed a prominent beard along my jawline and around my maw. I've always kept myself cleanly shaven but this beard didn't look all too bad. I smirked. Damn, I am one sexy man!

My comedic fantasies were cut short as the bathroom door opened. Jordan, Thermite, walked in, wearing only sweatpants and a standard, white towel slung over his shoulder. This was my queue to leave.

"It's all yours," I said as Jordan threw the shower curtain aside. I reached for the handle.

"Maxim?" His voice was deep and calming. I could tell why he was a common target for women.

"Hm?"

"Is it true that you and Meghan have something going on?" He grinned like he was about to get the last cookie.

I leaned against a shower wall. "So, the secret's out?" I chuckled.

"Ha, It's kind of hard to not know things around here. Especially when everyone's so close."

"I guess. Why do you ask?"

Jordan thought for a moment and scratched a scar on his chest before answering. "I don't want to insult your intelligence or intrude on your personal life but relationships can be harmful to a team. Once you start caring for one person more than others, shit can drop pretty fast. Now I'm not saying you and Meghan can't be together it's just that I hope you know what you're getting into before you go too far."

I nodded lowly. "Thanks, Jordan." I turned my gaze to the corner of the room and back to him. "These past three weeks have been crazy and I've never really been able to actually talk to someone about it."

"What do you need to talk about? I'm always here."

I huffed, amused. "I don't even really know. I think I just need to spill everything even though there's nothing to spill. Meghan's been shutting me out and I don't know why, I've been held back from a mission, and I still haven't gotten around to the range. Just all these small things and I feel if I don't release them to someone I'll go crazier than I am already." I tried to sound humorous but I could tell that Jordan sensed my pain.

"Well, my best piece of advice would be to take a shower and think about it but it seems a little late for that. I think the next best thing would be to just focus on one thing at a time. Years ago when I was in high school, I would get stressed when I felt I was being overwhelmed but once I took a minute just to clear my head and organize my thoughts, I realized that I was making a bigger deal out of the situation than I needed to."

"Comparing your high school career to my mid-life crisis?" I smiled and he laughed.

"In a way, I guess. But I think you should do what I did. Organize everything and take care of each problem one at a time."

"Well, thanks… again. I have to get going though." I opened the door and felt the cool air against my bare chest.

"Hey, if you ever wanna talk to someone, just come knocking."

The door shut and I heard the shower spring up. From outside, I could also hear the muffled pounding of a helicopter. They were back. I dashed up to my quarters and switched out my bath towel for casual clothes and skipped downstairs. Everyone was gathered at the main entrance where the chopper set down and I spotted Echo, Lesion, Valkyrie, and Rook hop out. Applause and cheering followed their return and I gave a wide smile when I saw they were all safe. Other operators helped unload their gear.

The procession didn't last long. Most of the people had dispersed and the helicopter returned to its pad. The night was silent again. I took this serene moment by myself to gaze out on the moonlit landscape of England. Timur would have loved to see this. Footsteps clopped behind me and a soft hand rested on my shoulder.

"Missed you."

I didn't need to see to know it was Meghan. "You tired?" I asked.

"A little but I'll hold out for a few hours."

"Come sit with me." Together, we leaned against the concrete wall, gazing up at the star-littered sky. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, I remember watching the stars with my father when I was a child. This brings back so many memories." She was in peace with the night and it brought me a sense of joy but I remembered why I wanted to talk with her.

I glanced down from the stars to the dark grass. "Meghan?" I said softly. "Why did you do it the other night?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you shut me out when I came to you to sort out this whole thing?"

It was her turn to look at the grass. "I got confused. Didn't know what to do so I ran from the problem. I don't think I could forgive myself for running again. Look, ever since I left everything back home to join Rainbow, you've been one of my best friends. I know that most people think you and Tina are like two peas in a pod but I thought we worked really well together. We've completed countless missions together and through this entire time I've known you, Maxim, something has grown inside me. Every time you've helped me, talked to me, comforted me… this flame has gotten brighter and I feel like I've hidden it away for far too long. Max, the reason why I wanted you to leave was because…" Her words were stuck in her throat, pleading to be freed. "I love you and I didn't know how to say it before."

The sounds of the forest and the wind filled the empty space. I head her sniffle and glanced at her to see thin silver trickles hobble down her soft cheeks. It was probably a lot for her to handle. I've been there.

Her head rested on my shoulder and I wrapped a warm arm around her, pulling her in closer.

"I'm guessing you're waiting for me to say that I love you? Well, Meghan Castellano, I want you to know tonight that I too love you. Never forget it." I leaned over and gingerly planted a kiss on the top of her head and snuggled her into my warm body.

"I know that I've been really secretive the past week and I just want to say that I'm sorry for all of that." Her voice still had remnants of tears hanging on but it was reassuring. "All those times you told me that it wasn't my fault that you got hurt I wanted so desperately to believe you but to see someone who I loved get hurt left this mark on my heart that wouldn't go away. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Even if there was, I would've forgiven you right away." I kissed her head again and took the moment to appreciate everything that just happened. The moon shined like a sentinel in the sky while the stars whispered it stories of the earth. It was beautiful but the night was growing late. I glanced down and realized that bottom Meghan's pant leg was ripped and the surrounding material was dark.

"What happened there?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Your leg."

She brushed over the wound with her hand and winced. "Must've been grazed by a bullet."

"Want me to help with that? I mean, I'm no surgeon but I learned how to treat basic wounds."

"Don't worry. It's nothing."

"Alright, guess I'll just go to bed." I stood.

"Wait what? Fine.

I smiled and we walked to her room together. She sat on the bed and I could see that the color around the wound was dark red. She took off her combat jacket and tossed it aside, leaving her with a tight t-shirt. Her boots came off and I sat next to her. I rolled up her pant leg to her knee.

"Your feet smell like hell," I joked. She was about to throw a snarky insult back at me but clenched her teeth when I wiped a wet rag around the cut. The bullet had torn off a small patch of skin, revealing the red muscle. I prodded the wound with the wet rag again, obviously causing her pain.

"You couldn't just leave it to heal on its own?"

"Oh come on," I jested. "We just confessed our love for each other and now you don't want to be around me? Ouch."

"Screw you."

I laughed. "Do you have any bandages or gauze?"

"Check the top drawer of that end table." I reached for the table. "Top drawer!" she exclaimed. I threw my hands up in surrender.

"That's where I was going." I snatched a roll of cloth bandage and a package of gauze wipes. "Alright, you know this is gonna sting like hell, right?"

She nodded and I lowered the wet wipe onto the open wound and she hissed through her teeth. Her face scrunched up but it was quickly over. I set the bloody wipe aside and began wrapping the bandage around her calf. With it secured, I rolled her pants leg down.

"Feel better already?" I joked.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I plopped onto the bed next to her and we gazed out the window together. "You know, I'm really glad you finally came out and told me that you loved me. Why did you hold it back for so long?"

"Even though I work for the best CTU in the world, I'm still just like any other girl. I was afraid of what others would think… what you would think. I didn't want to be rejected so I locked away my emotions."

"Well, I salute you for telling me. It takes a lot to reveal the things we keep secret."

"Thanks, Max. Oh yeah, sorry for lets some tears flow. That's not my normal self but I was at the point of no return."

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I've cried before. It happens to even the strongest of us and there's no shame in it. Long ago, I read a quote from a book that said: Everyone needs to cry every now and then. Tears wash the soul clean. I think both you and I needed a bit of cleaning."

Meghan sighed and loosened up. I wrapped my arm around her back. A cool night breeze blew in from the open window. Sweet smells of the countryside danced in my nose.

"So," she said calmly.

"Yeah?"

"We've been so close to each other all night and we still haven't… you know."

"What do you-"

She turned my head with three fingers and kissed me. I stared at Meghan's closed eyes in shock. I have never kissed a woman before.

Her soft lips felt amazing and I shut my eyes, indulging in the kiss. My hands rested on her waist and hers went around my face, bringing me in even closer. I kissed her back not with intensity, but with blissfulness.

Meghan pulled her lips away but rested her forehead against mine. The air between us was hot.

"You ever kiss a girl before?"

I smirked. "Maybe."

"I can tell."

Hot blood rushed to my cheeks but my feelings were silenced as her lips met mine again. God, I loved this woman so much. I pressed my body against hers and her hands moved to my back. Our bodies were connected for the moment. We both stood and it appeared that Meghan liked to be the dominating factor. She pushed me up against the wall and she smiled before diving in for another hot kiss. Sensations rushed through my body as she Meghan worked her hands up and down my chest and arms. With one final smooch, she pulled away and went to her bed.

"Is that all you got?" I smirked.

"Don't forget that we have training tomorrow. It's already one in the morning. Go get some sleep."

"Alright, if you insist." I sat next to her one last time and kissed her on the forehead. I got up and walked to the door. My hand reached for the doorknob. "Meghan?"

She looked up from her peaceful position. "Hm?"

"I love you."

My words made a wide grin spread across her face. "Love you too, Max."

With that, I left and headed up to the top floor where my room was. I replaced my clothes with sweatpants and laid on top of my sheets, staring at the ceiling. Before tonight, I didn't know who I loved. Never took the time to worry about I guess. Meghan was always in the back of mind as someone who I wouldn't mind starting a relationship with but she always seemed too tough for love. Oh, what the hell, that doesn't even make sense when I'm here thinking to myself. No one's too tough to love. Even though I wasn't sure who I loved, she made me realize it real quick. We've had a strong friendship for over a year and what can I say except damn, she is hot.

I smirked at my stupid thoughts and turned over in my bed. Six warned me about this relationship so I'd have to control my feelings on the field. Maybe our relationship could make us perform better. I don't know how but anything's possible. Anyway, I should take Meghan's advice and get some sleep.

-What'd you all think at my attempt at a romance? This is my first time writing sappy love so be gentle :)


	6. Chapter 6

The next week passed smoothly. Meghan and I met between Rainbow's stuffed schedule and Six has allowed me to continue doing missions with her as well. A bit of training and regular exercise got me back into tip-top shape. Everything seemed to be returning to normal. Just how I like it.

Six brought a few us into a briefing room. It was me, Bandit, Meghan, Mute, Smoke, and Mira. "A few weeks ago, one of our teams secured the container from the Spanish clubhouse. You guys are going back there."

Bandit raised his hand from his crossed arms and Six nodded. "If it was already taken care of, why are we going back?"

"The Spanish authorities have suspicions that it'll be attacked again. My specialists have no reason to believe there's a threat but then again, we're supposed to help out where we're needed."

"So what are we even going to do," I asked.

She let out a heavy breath. "This may be one of the few times I'll ever say this but I don't really think you have to do much at all. Our surveillance will be watching a mile radius around the building and we'll alert you if anything's coming, which there probably won't." She looked over us all.

"This is just a splendid vacation then?" Smoke jested.

"I won't say it is for obvious reasons but I won't restrict you all from taking a break while you're there. You all are employed in a dangerous and tasking field so I like to give breaks when I can. Don't get too relaxed. There's still a reason why you're going." She stood. "Departure is 06:00. Dismissed."

The mood around Hereford was light the rest of the day. I couldn't wait until we were at the clubhouse. A whole two days to do whatever we wanted.

Meghan came to my side as I was walking to my room. She was smiling which made me happy. "You think that this "mission" is a real thing or is Six just giving us time off?"

"What?" I laughed.

"I'm serious."

"You're saying that Six made a fake mission so that we could go and lay on the beach and get drunk?"

"I'm just saying."

"And I'm just saying that you're crazy." I wrapped my arm around her. We came to my room and I invited her inside. A pile of clothes sat in the corner and my shotgun lay with a detached magazine on my bed. Boxes of bullets were next to it.

"Not packed yet?"

"Eh, I'm getting to it."

"So, what are we going to do there?"

"I don't know. I'm probably going to take a few naps, find some vodka, and maybe find you in the closet with me." I smirked as I organized bullets.

"I wouldn't mind that. It's a pretty big place with a lot of places to be alone. Oh yeah, you won't have to worry about alcohol. There's more than one bar that I'm pretty sure haven't been touched since I was there last."

I loaded a final bullet into the magazine and grabbed my gun. "Almost forgot that you were there once before. Nice place?"

"Yep. There's everything a person could ever want."

I chuckled. "Like what?"

"Booze, a pool table, and a great view of the sea. You know what makes it better?"

I knew the answer but humored her. "What's that?"

"I get to spend it with you."

I smiled and kissed her. It was quick kiss and I went to the door with my shotgun.

"Wow, cutting me off so quickly?" joked Meghan.

"I'm going to range before it gets too dark. Care to join me?"

"No thanks, I still have a few things to prepare. I'll see you later tonight."

I hugged her one last time and walked through Hereford to the outdoor range. Thatcher and Zofia were the only ones out here. Gunshots exploded as I loaded in a magazine. After the click, I pulled back the bolt and let it snap shut.

"Well," I said to my gun, "Time to see what I've been missing out on." My sights were trained on the close target and I squeezed the trigger. Buckshot tore the paper apart. I almost forgot how much she kicked back. I popped off five more shots in a quick succession. Only scraps of the target remained and a dull throb pulsed in my shoulder. I missed my baby. She could pump out steel faster than the enemy could react. I smirked and loaded another magazine.

Later that night, after my shower, I finished packing my gear and fell asleep in minutes. Incessant beeping filled my ears and I forced myself awake. Breakfast was quick and the six of us were on the plane within the hour. My eyes closed and the rumbling of the jet helped me doze off.

Again I was rudely awoken by loud noises. The red light inside the hull flashed in circles and the bay door opened up.

"Is it that time already," I joked while rubbing my eyes and yawning.

Smoke chuckled. "Rise and shine, sweetheart."

"Got any breakfast ready for me?"

He loaded his shotgun and snapped the slide up. "Pancakes fresh off griddle and eggs, sunny side up."

"Look alive!" yelled Mira. The pilot's assistant stood near the howling exit. He counted down on his fingers and then motioned us out. I clipped my gun to my chest and took a deep breath. No matter how many times I did it, jumping from planes never got easier. It really do be like that sometimes.

Without another thought, I sprinted towards the edge and lept into the nothingness. Screaming wind nipped at my exposed skin as I plummeted. The ground grew bigger and bigger. My hand reached for the flapping cord and I yanked it. Abruptly, the parachute shot from my pack and my body was thrashed by the sudden change in speed. The grass came too slowly.

Once my feet touched down I mumbled a quick thanks to whoever was listening. We regrouped and made our way to the front entrance of the clubhouse.

"I wouldn't mind owning one of these babies," Bandit said, brushing his hand over the hood of a bright yellow Lamborghini. We set our things in the entertainment room. Bandit wasted no time in taking the circular couch for himself. "So, Mira? Is it nice to be back home?"

Elena was leaned up against a table loaded with black boxes. "I guess. Nothing special really. I've lived here for most of my life and there's nothing I've missed too much."

"Hmpf, I would kill for a trip back to Germany. I miss the brats and the beer…"

"You Germans and your beer," I joked.

"Hey, you can't say anything, Gopnik. All you do in Russia is drink vodka and wrestle bears."

I laughed and Meghan cut in. "Wrestling bears and drinking vodka sounds much cooler than eating brats and kraut."

"Elena? Smoke?" Dominic looked to them for support but they both shrugged.

"I have to agree with Valk on this one."

"I feel like I can't win with you, Pissflitscher! What about you, Mute?"

Mute didn't talk a lot but no one really pressed him to. A tense moment passed as everyone in the room turned their attention to the Brit as he sat on the end of the couch. "I need some fucking tea." He stood and left the room. I looked to the others and then burst out laughing.

Mira struggled to talk between fits of laughter. "I'm pretty sure that's like the third time I've ever heard him speak."

After half an hour, Mute came back and popped his head in the room. "There's some Earl Gray downstairs if anyone's interested." Bandit and Smoke immediately got up.

"You a tea drinker, Dom?" Elena asked.

"Eh, I'd prefer an ale but I like to diversify myself from time to time."

They left and it was just Meghan, Mira, and I. My eyes scanned the bookshelves, looking for something interesting to read. "Hey Elena," I called. "You know any good stories that are in English or perhaps Russian?"

She came over and looked at the books. "Here." She grabbed a thin book and handed it to me. "The tales of Don Quixote. It's about a man who wants to be a knight but can't because dragons aren't windmills."

I gave her a confused look.

"Read it and it'll make more sense. The legend of Don Quixote is a classic Spanish story. Perfect for learning the culture… if you're into that kind of thing."

"Thanks." I opened the pages and saw that one side was in Spanish while the other was English. I laid on the couch and began reading. It wasn't too bad for classical literature. Time slipped by and I set the book down. It was interesting but I doubt I would ever pick it back up again.

The group of us spent the day exploring not only the house but the surrounding area. It would have been nice to spend a couple hours in the pool but it had been drained and dozens of empty beer cans littered the bottom. I walked in and about the ruins out back. None of us, not even Elena, could tell what they were from. She guessed they were probably put here for decoration which was most likely right.

Smoke challenged me to a game of pool upstairs.

"You want to face me?" I joked. "Back in Kovrov, I played in local leagues."

He threw me a stick and set up the triangle. "I wouldn't be so quick to call yourself a legend. I too played quite a bit back home."

He hit first and got two in right away. A second turn provided no scores.

I lined my pole up with the white ball and aimed for the 4 solid. The white ball shot across the green felt and connected, sending my intended ball into the pocket. I smiled and pocketed another.

Our game was close. Each of us pulled one good play after the other until I made a fatal mistake. With one last regular ball to put away, I caught the edge too hard and knocked the eight in, costing me the game.

"Well shit," I laughed. Smoke shook my hand and we went on to one of the lounges. He snatched a bottle of expensive whiskey and walked over to the counter.

"Want any?"

I pinched my fingers. "Just a little. It's only three in the afternoon." Smoke then handed me a glass with a layer of golden liquid on the bottom.

With a quick gulp, it was gone. Warm tingling spread inside me and the sting of alcohol gripped my tongue.

"This is a weird question," I said, "But what is your real name? I've just called you smoke this whole time."

"Really?" he chuckled. "We've known each other for years and you don't know my name?"

I shrugged.

"James. James Porter." He sipped from his drink. "How did you not know that?"

"Probably just forgot, to be honest. With all these new operators joining it's hard to remember names. New ones get mixed with the old. And that whole deal with Meghan the other week didn't help at all."

"How are you and her anyway? Heard some hairy stuff was going on between you two."

"We're fine now. Actually, we're dating I guess. Before though, she was afraid that I'd reject her. That's why she was distancing herself from me and thus causing problems between us. I'm glad it's over."

James chuckled a deep English laugh and downed the rest of his whiskey. "I remember when I dated a few girls when I was in the military. The SAS didn't allow that kind of stuff so I envy you to an extent.

"There was one girl, Olivia, who I wish I could see again. But life came first and now she thinks I died years ago. Maybe I'll visit her once my bones start creaking." He looked up at the stagnant ceiling fan. The day wasn't too hot. "Nah, that would just hurt her and force me to answer endless questions."

"It might be nice," I suggested. "Sometimes I wish I never signed up for a life of secrecy and danger but It is not bad here. Great friends, a dynamic workplace, and now I've found someone I could see myself spending my golden years with."

Smoke sighed and rubbed his greying stubble. "Send me a postcard when you're old and wrinkly on a cruise ship." He gave a disheartened chuckle and got up to pour himself more whiskey.

The afternoon passed slowly into night. I read the clock next to the couch. It read 21:28. Where was Meghan? I hadn't seen her since we explored the "ruins."

Stretching my muscles, I got up to the door. Mira and Bandit were both fast asleep on the other couches. Footsteps from my boots echoed in the empty, whitewashed hall. Mute passed me and acknowledged me with a nod. Music was coming under the door from the far end.

I rapped my knuckles on the wood but there was no reply, only booming bass. With a turn of the handle I opened the door and what I saw cut deep. Not like a hot knife but like a cold strip of wrought iron, mangling my heart.

Meghan was on Smoke's lap, crashing her lips against his. She grinded his leg while his hands moved-

No, I've seen enough. I softly shut the door and sullenly walked back to the room. Did our relationship really mean so little to Meghan?

I shook my head. Just as we finally got things going in the right direction she turns her back to me. James too? Earlier, we were the best of friends but now I too feel like I was stabbed in the back. Damn this all!

I entered my room and slammed the door shut with such force that the books on the shelves quivered. Elena was laying on the couch and jumped to her feet at the sudden bang.

"What in the hell was that?" she asked, wiping away grogginess from her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled as I plopped down in the other couch. She must've realized something was wrong even in her drowsy state because she sat and looked deeply into me.

I couldn't actually see her eyes but I felt their heavy gaze pressing down on me. I glanced over.

"I told you, don't worry about it." I rolled over to face the comforting cushions and tried to fall asleep. A single tear danced from my eye, over my nose, and onto the fabric. It was absorbed and disappeared in seconds. It's ironic how a tear can represent a person's emotions in the hands of others.

-Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Had a lot of stuff to do the past couple days. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I have some spicy ideas for the next few :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Mira**

I gazed at Maxim laying on the couch while Dominic slept loudly. His boisterous entrance woke me too fast and my head felt a little dizzy.

"Max?" I asked.

He took a second to roll onto his back and glance at me. His brow was furrowed like something was irritating him. A pained look gave was his reply.

"What's up with you?"

"Down the hall in the room playing music." Without another word, he turned back over and shifted his weight. Better go see what this was all about.

I sat up, stretching my arms and chest. The door shut softly behind me. Already I could hear faint rhythms. I approached the source and knocked. No one answered so I turned the handle.

So this is what's bothering him. Meghan was sitting next to James with a bottle in her hand. They were mid-kiss when she noticed me. Apparently Meghan wasn't drunk enough to not realize what she was doing.

She shot up and rushed to me.

"Elena, I can explain everything."

I put a finger to my lips.

"Please, you can't tell Max about this. I was going-"

"Hey," I said calmly. "Calm down." I didn't lower my hand because as soon as she took a deep breath I slapped her hard across the face. Meghan recoiled. "What the hell are you doing?" My voice grew stern. "You realize that you already have someone that loves you, right?"

She glanced at the floor.

"Then what are you doing with him?" I jabbed a finger at a passed out Smoke.

"It's-" she looked up at me. "It's a long story."

"Well, I'm not the one who's going to hear it."

"Where is Maxim? I haven't seen him all day."

"He already stopped by to see you. Seems like you were busy at the time."

Meghan's face went pale and she glanced away. "I need to talk to him and sort this all out. Can you please tell me where he is?"

I gave her an unbreaking look and stood firmly in the doorway. "You're going to stay here and make sure you friend doesn't throw up all over the nice furniture."

"Elena…" She looked defeated.

"Take some time to think about what you've just done, who you've hurt." I stepped out and shut the door.

Well, that's enough being the mom of this team for tonight. I returned to the couch and sprawled out over the soft cushions. This is why I never enjoyed relationships.

My eyes shut with a confused smile on my lips.

-Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I just wanna use this quick to say that the next few chapters will take a while to get out. I'm thinking over a week or more because I'm over halfway done grinding out the editing on my novel (I think I still have well over 40k words to look over), I started up yet another short story contest, I just got a new game for my pc, playing some other games too, and well... I have to fit in some social interaction here and there. Thanks again for all the positive feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came but I didn't get any sleep. A tidal wave of thoughts and emotions swam in my skull the whole night. I saw Meghan on top of James and that picture was plastered to the back of my mind. How could she go behind me like this? I loved her and I was more than confident that she loved me back.

I wiped the grogginess away and sat up. Even with no sleep I still woke up before everyone else. My nearly dead phone told me it was six thirty in the morning. Hunger stirred in my gut so I hopped silently downstairs to grab something to eat.

Timur had taught me how to truly appreciate the landscape and the colors of the land so ever since I met him I've tried my best to watch the sunrises and sunsets. I climbed up on the hard sill of the open window that gave a clear view of the water and the busy harbor across the expansive bay.

The warm bread tasted bland but I didn't care. I chewed slowly as I watched the distant boats float across the rough water. My mind was empty for the moment. Nothing about Meghan, the team, or past mistakes. Just the taste of breakfast, the cool morning breeze on my skin, and the hazy light of the waking sun.

Soft footsteps came behind me. I turned my head and recognized the long blonde hair. I forced myself not to do or say anything I'd regret.

"Max," Meghan said. God, I loved the sound of her voice but I didn't respond. "I know this isn't going to cut it but I am so, so sorry for what I did last night. James and I have had a thing for each other for a very long time. It was nothing serious but he was drunk and the heat of the moment I caved in. I won't lie, I enjoyed it but Elena came and I realized what I had done. Who I had hurt. Connecting with James wasn't the right thing to do and I am asking that you forgive me. Please."

I said nothing for a minute. The soft whisper of the earth danced in my ears. Finally, my voice came. "I know what it is like to be in your position." My voice was calm not like a peaceful meadow but like the rolling clouds before a storm. "I have made mistakes I wish I would have never made. We can't change what we did but we can fix it. The problem is that I now know what it feels like to be in my position." I slid off the sill and stood to face her. "I won't say much because I don't need to. I will ask one question, however." I gazed into her tired eyes in a serious mood. "How much was our relationship worth to you?"

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. I merely turned and left.

The week-long break passed roughly. I didn't avoid Meghan but I didn't talk to her. I felt bad for making the others uncomfortable for the rest of the break but what happened happened. Smoke gave me what seemed like a thousand apologies but I don't blame him for what happened. He was wasted and Meghan took advantage.

Shit, every time I thought of her it hurt just a little more. She was the first person in a long time that I had felt a romantic connection to and now it's gone just like that. Everything I put into our relationship was in vain.

We returned to Hereford and went through the greeting crowd. I put on a fake smile and went straight to my room. The duffle bag thumped heavily on the floor and I smashed my fist into the wall.

Pain shot up my arm but I was careful not to punch too hard and break something. "Fuck! I hissed as I sat down on my bed. "Why? Why did she have to do this to me?" I spoke to myself and hoped that no one else was around. My hopes betrayed as a knock came from the open door.

It was Shurat or Fuze. His burly frame and angled face stood in the doorway.

"I heard what happened, brother. I am sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" That line came off harsher than intended.

"I'm just giving my sympathies. Do you mind if I come in for a minute."

"Sure, make yourself at home," I said and leaned forward on my knees. The bed creaked as Shurat sat down next to me. Just over a week ago Meghan and I shared this same spot. His hand rested on my shoulder as he gazed out the window. Shurat had always been there to give me advice when I needed.

"I've faced a lot of harsh realities. It's part of life and we keep living by moving past those realities," he said in Russian. "Maxim, do you still love her?"

I sighed. "I want to but I don't know if I can."

"The way I see it is that you have two options. Either forget about it and move on or fix what was broken." Shurat stood slowly and cracked his knuckles. "I know it's hard, comrade, but it's times like these that make us stronger. I hope that whatever you choose makes you happy in the end." With that, he left.

I sat on my bed, wondering what I truly wanted to do. I didn't doubt that Meghan was sorry to fullest or that she really still loved me but if I were to forgive her and return everything back to normal, what would stop her from doing the same thing again? I would have to think about it some more. Recent lack of sleep was making me tired.

Dreams of Megan came that night. Her wheat-colored hair, her muscled arms, and beautiful face. It was almost as if something was pulling me towards her. Something wanted me to go back to her and I couldn't tell if it was my conscience or something greater.

Breakfast was bleak that morning. I sat with the other operators but didn't talk much. Valkyrie was on the other edge of the table. Every now and then I noticed her glance over at me with heavy eyes. My attention turned back to the food and I ate silently.

Afterward, I put my dishes on the counter and headed for the exit. Meghan appeared suddenly around the corner and stopped me. Her beautiful gaze met mine. I forced down any attraction.

"Max," she said. "Can we just talk, please?"

"Why?" It came more of a statement than a question.

Meghan gave me a dumbfounded look. "W-What do you mean?"

"Haven't we talked enough? We had something and you threw it away. End of story." I turned to head downstairs.

"Then what now?" she called to me.

I stopped for a brief moment. Without turning I said, "We do our jobs. Protect the innocent and get rid of the White Masks. I won't let you down in the field but I won't allow you to let down my heart again." I intended for that last message to sting and it did. My words were calm but venomous.

The weight room was a welcome relief when I entered. It was a place where I could forget about everything. I put in my earbuds and started some upbeat music. The black and silver dumbbells were heavy in my hands. My lungs and arms pumped to the beat of the music. Sweat ran down my back and face as I picked up intensity with other machines.

I don't know how much time passed but every muscle in my body was screaming after I set down the last weight. My body was soaked in sweat. I dashed upstairs and snatched a towel before entering the showers. This time I set the water temperature low and relished in the frigid water cooling my steaming body. Thoughts of home came to me. The freezing winters and mild summers of Russia. It had been too long since I had been home. My parents hadn't heard from me in ages and still didn't really know what my true job was. All they knew was that I was working at an oil rig off the east coast for the government.

Everything was calm in the cool water. Then Meghan appeared in my head. Her voice whispered in the crevices of my skull while her nimble fingers calmed my brain. I rested my head against the tile wall and let the stream wash over my whole body. I can't do this anymore. Forcing her out because of one mistake. Sure, it hurt like hell but I still loved her and there was no way I could keep living knowing that I refused to fix our relationship.

Silent tears streamed down my cheeks but were quickly washed away. Meghan… I am so, so sorry.

Valkyrie

I watched as my former lover walked away with resentment for me. I stood there in the hallway, staring at the now empty stairs. My trance was interrupted with a gruff grunt. I turned to see my partner, Blackbeard, leaning against the entrance to mess hall.

"Everything alright?"

I wiped a moist eye with my thumb. "Yeah, I'm good. Just some personal stuff. Nothing you need to worry about."

"You sure? I'm always here remember."

"Thanks, but I'll be alright. I need to talk to someone else actually."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. If you ever need help, you'll know where to find me." Blackbeard headed outside for firearms training and I went to where the other four Slavs were playing a card game. It was Finka, Tachanka, Glaz, and Fuze.

A roar came from the table and Timur put his head in his hands while Finka collected a stash of ships. I entered the room and sat down at the last open spot of the table. All their gazes turned to me.

"Want us to deal you in?" asked Fuze.

"No, I just wanted to ask you guys something."

"What's that?"

"How is Maxim?"

The excitement died quickly and a low hanging silence rested over the group. Timur cleared his throat.

"After you guys came back from Spain and the whole um… incident occurred, he's been quiet. Hasn't done much with us and does a lot by himself."

I nodded slowly. "God, I feel so horrible for doing that."

"I've known Max for a long time," said Fuze, "and I know he is not one to hold a grudge, no matter how badly you wrong him."

"You should try and talk to him," Finka said.

"I've already tried that more than once," I responded.

"Well, maybe one of us could try and speak with him first." She looked across to the others and raised an eyebrow.

"I already spoke to him once," said Fuze.

"Any tips?"

He leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table. "Give him a day or so and take Lera's advice."

"I don't want to anger him though," I said.

"Anger him?" asked Tachanka. "How do you mean?"

"I've already tried talking to him multiple times and every time he tells me something about how the damage is done and how he doesn't want the relationship anymore."

The old Russian chuckled which made everyone confused. "Max is not one to stay mad for long. Like Shurat said, he won't hold a grudge. You see that god awful scar on Lera's face?" She sneered at his jab. "Max gave that to her during training and she responded by breaking his nose and a couple ribs." Her placid expression turned into a thin smirk.

"He shouted a couple curses at me but we quickly made up in the medical tent," Finka said. "You just have to be with him. Not just stand there like an idiot but actually be there with him like a real partner would."

I let her words sink in for a second. "Ok, but what does the story have to do with anything?"

"I was just proving that Max is a very forgiving man," Tachanka defended himself. A silent moment passed.

"So," said Glaz, "Would you like to be dealt some cards?"

I gave a brief smile. "Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

An hour or so passed and I never realized how much I enjoyed the Slavs' company. Sure, I couldn't understand them sometimes but that didn't subtract from the fun. We played various card games, most of which I had to be taught.

Of course, we had to stop and while Tachanka gathered the cards, Timur stopped me before I left.

"Are you going to talk to him tonight?" he asked.

I glanced the other way then back at him. "I think so."

His hand rested on my shoulder. "Please do, for both of your sakes." He gave me a reassuring look and went about his business.

You know what sounded good right about now? A hard workout. I'd be able to sweat everything out before I had to talk to Maxim tonight.

I walked down the stairs and entered the weight room. There were a couple other people in there. Castle, IQ, Mira, and a few others. I laid down on a worn bench and did some bench press reps. My chest and arms strained to lift the heavy weights on either end. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead and soaked my dusty hairline.

Just as I was about to finish my last set, the door opened and I spotted someone enter out of the corner of my eye. I rested the steel bar on the rungs and sat up, taking a large gulp from my water bottle. The person who had entered had their back to me on the far side of the room. They snatched something and shared a few words with Castle. Finally, the person went back to the door and turned. Maxim met my gaze and he gave me a pained expression before leaving. I sighed before grabbing a pair of dumbbells.

I ruffled my sandy hair with the towel and headed up to my room. Just after I got dressed a knock came from the other side of my door. I opened it to reveal Thatcher.

"What's up?"

"Emergency briefing downstairs. Come as soon as you can." He left and I left my room. A stream of operators filed down the stairs.

One of the new ops, Alibi, walked next to me. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked me. Her Italian accent was thick.

"No clue. Something's probably happened and we're needed again. Have you been on a mission yet?"

She shook her head. "At least not while in Rainbow."

We entered the packed room. Six stood at the head and gestured for us all to take a seat. I glanced over to Alibi and raised an eyebrow. She responded with a shrug. A silent murmur hung over the crowd of seated heads.

Six cleared her throat. "I know you are all wondering why you're here. Well, there's been a terror attack here… in England. Explosions flared up all over Liverpool and hundreds of citizens were killed. Many were killed by firearms. This mission is impromptu but this is what you all have been training. Right after this briefing you'll suit up and load into the trucks out front."

She explained recent events revolving around the attacks and what we'd be doing. This mission would be much different than regular ones. Here we'll be fighting in the streets until we reach the bombs in that had been set up in the palace.

Six closed up the meeting and we rushed downstairs. I popped open my locker and switched into my combat clothes. The zipper of my vest zipped up and I loaded extra MPX magazines into the cloth slots. I wrapped the desert camo scarf around my neck and snatched my guns.

Outside, the massive engines of the armored trucks roared like steel lions. The back doors were open and I grasped the side handle to pull myself up. I picked a seat next to Sledge.

I turned my head and saw Kapkan climb in. His eyes pierced under his cowl but I spotted a slight grin form on his lips. He sat heavily in the seat to my right. After everyone loaded in, the doors shut and the truck moved forward. The lights were dim inside and the speaker on the ceiling gave a static sound. A crackling voice said, "ETA is just over three hours so get some sleep." The speaker cut out.

Jackal hung his rifle on the ceiling hooks and leaned back. "Hope you all went to the bathroom at base because it doesn't look like we're making any stops." He glanced around for any reaction but only got an amused scoff from Alibi. Ryad shrugged and closed his eyes.

I too felt my eyelids becoming heavy. My senses were startled by the feeling of a hand on my thigh. I peeked my eyes open to see Max's hand resting softly. I put my hand next to his and brushed edge of his palm. My eyes shut and I made sure I leaned my head into his shoulder and not Seamus' who was already snoring.

Someone nudged me awake.

"Alright, boys and girls," announced Jackal. "Time to get this show on the road."

I drew a magazine and locked it into my gun. The bolt snapped crisply and I clicked off the safety.

The speaker came alive again. "We're coming in on a hot situation so get ready to find cover as soon as you're out."

Thermite stood and readied his weapon. As soon as the truck came to a screeching halt, a latch popped and his kicked open the back doors. Kapkan pulled the olive bandana over his mouth and I followed as we all rushed outside.

Gunshots rang out in the open air as the sun filled my eyes. I instantly ducked behind an empty car. The windows shattered above me, sending a hail of glass shards down on my head.

I peeked over the hood and picked a target. It fell when my bullets tore into its torso. Thatcher's voice came over my headset. "Sledge, Jackal, Montagne, and Valkyrie. Move east into the alleyway and make your way to the palace. Clear the building and hold it until the rest of us show up."

I nodded to Sledge who was crouched next to me. He loaded in a fresh magazine and glanced at me through the gas mask. He held up three fingers and counted down. 3… 2… 1… We both shot up and dashed for the dark alley. Montagne and Jackal were already there. The French operator extended his shield and provided cover for us.

"Everyone alright?" he asked. "Let's go then.

We made quick progress through the alley. There were no White Masks to fight us and the stunning palace showed in between the cracks of the buildings. Gunshots from the street bounced off the brick walls. Our boots clicked as we ran.

The palace entrance approached. We were behind enemy lines. I heaved open the heavy door and the others filed in. It slammed shut behind us, startling me.

"Quick and quiet," Sledge hissed. He took point, leading us through the ornate hallways.

"You sure there's anyone here?" Montagne asked.

"Definitely," responded Jackal. "Take a look at the floor. You see those?"

Montagne gave a confused look.

"Of course you don't but I do." His eyes wandered to the room on our right. "Three enemies enemigos. Two on either side of the door and one of the far end. Ready?"

Sledge aimed his hammer just above the handle and swung. With a sharp pang, the metal knob shattered and bullets ripped through the wood. We waited for the bullet stream to stop. Montagne extended his shield and Sledge tossed a flashbang into the room. He kicked open the loose door and we all filed in.

I entered and took the man to the right. He threw a fist into my gut but I retaliated with an elbow into his teeth. The terrorist cried out and smashed against the wall. I drew my knife and slid it into the soft flesh of his neck. Hot blood poured from the wound and coated my hands.

I yanked the blade out and wiped it on my pant leg. "We should get to that bomb fast."

"Too bad we don't have Cav," Jackal joked.

I ignored his humor attempt and stepped out. "Can you find it with your scanner thing?"

"Not directly. I can find the highest traffic of footprints and follow it. That might bring us to the bomb."

I glanced at the other two. Montagne shrugged.

"Better start looking," he said.

The Spaniard knelt down and observed what to us looked like a just a lavish carpet. He walked and we followed. We went up two flights of marble stairs and then by the doors of a large ballroom.

"There are too many footprints to determine how many there are exactly. Any of you have a drone?"

"No," Sledge said. "They weren't on my grocery list."

"Then it looks like we're going in blind." Jackal eased the door open and glanced inside. "The bomb is here alright but so are a dozen soldiers."

I activated my mic. "Thatcher, how long are you guys going to be down there?"

Staticy gunshots came through my earpiece. "Fuck, I don't know. There's a lot of shitheads down here. Have you found the objective yet?"

"Yeah but there's a lot of White Masks right next to it."\

"I can't send- reinforcements coming from the west! Sorry, mate. You four will have to do this on your own." The static cut and the others looked at me, awaiting the news.

I wiped my maw with my hand. "We'll be going in alone."

Sledge puffed his chest out and rested his gun on his shoulder. "We still have the element of surprise so if we take positions around the area, we can turn the odds in our favor. Sound like a plan?"

We all nodded.

"Then let's get right to it, lads… and lass."

One by one we crept into the large room. I split from the group, being careful to hide behind cover. I stopped behind a small cargo crate.

"I'm in position," I whispered over the mic.

"As am I," came the French voice.

"Just about there," Jackal said. The choking of man came through his mic and a soft thump. "Ready. Seamus?"

"Yep," the Englishman replied. "Pick a target and wait for my mark.

I raised my gun above the crate and honed the dot on the head of a stationary White Mask. He scratched under his mask I swear I could see his eyes even at this distance. They were calm yet deadly. Maxim flashed in my head and I didn't even realize Sledge's countdown until gunshots broke the dead silence.

My mind snapped back and I pulled the trigger. I had missed my clean headshot and instead pelted his chest with metal. Through my sight, I watched my target collapse to the ground in a haze of blood. He writhed in pain but it quickly ended when another bullet finished him.

Years in the military had taught me how to kill a person and how to deal with it afterward. Even after those countless hours of training I still felt remorse after taking a life no matter if the dead man was a terrorist or an enemy soldier. I scowled and put the thoughts behind me.

The rest of the team emerged from their hiding places and gathered in the center by the bomb. I joined them.

Seamus glanced at me through his mask. It was hard to tell his feelings by his face but his voice did that well enough. "I had to finish off you man, Meghan." His tone was stern and disapproving.

"Sorry, I just-"

He cut me off with a sharp hand in the air. "I don't need an apology. All I need is for you to make sure that doesn't happen again." Sledge got close enough to whisper. "Don't let your personal life interrupt you in the field either."

I said nothing as he walked away to casually lean against a stack of boxes.

"So what now," asked Montagne.

Jackal shrugged. "We're not the ones with the equipment to disarm this thing. We might just have to wait until the others finish cleaning up the street."

"Right," I said. "We'll just wait."

The hum of the Helicopter blades urged me to give in to sleep. We had successfully defused the bomb with minor injuries. Thatcher had taken a bit of shrapnel and a couple others would need a week out at most.

I just wanted to get back to base and take a hard nap. My dreary gaze shifted to Seamus who had his chin resting on his hands. He gave me a slight nod.

"You did good today, Meghan."

"How long do you think you're going to hold that slip up to me?" I joked.

He waved a discarding hand. "Don't worry about that. Mistakes happen. You should get some rest though. You look like you're about to pass out any second.

I hadn't realized I slept the whole way back to Hereford. My eyes fluttered open the bay door opened and we all filed out. I quickly threw my guns into my locker and went upstairs in full combat gear. My body plopped down on the firm bed and I pulled off the heavy vest, leaving me in just a t-shirt and combat pants with the camo scarf around my neck.

Time passed slowly in the dark but I still couldn't fall asleep. Random thoughts ran through my brain like it was a highway. I thought of Seamus scolding me and most importantly, Maxim. I wanted so desperately to forget about our dead relationship but it was like a fly biting at the back of my skull.

Fuck, maybe a breath of fresh air would help calm me. I then stood and walked quietly down the stairs to the main level. The main hall was so quiet, one could probably hear a pin drop.

My footsteps echoed softly and I leaned against the open door frame. Cool night air flushed past me while the concealed moon shone dully on the dark landscape. There was almost an eerie atmosphere but at the same time, it was peaceful. Maybe this is what I had been missing? A calm time for me to just be alone and-

"Couldn't sleep either?"

I recognized that Russian voice immediately. I didn't even turn my head.

"What do you want now? Are you going to tell me that I destroyed everything we had? That you just need more time to think?"

"Can you please face me?" His voice was soft and almost forgiving. I gave in and turned. In an instant, his arms wrapped around me and embraced me in a tight hug. "Meghan, I am so, so sorry. For everything."

I stood there in shock but snapped out of it and returned the embrace. "You did nothing wrong. I went behind your back and I deserved everything that came to me and probably even a little more."

"I should have forgiven you long ago. I wanted so desperately to do so but I couldn't bring myself to it." He hugged me tighter and I felt a tear roll down my cheek and soak into his shoulder.

I loved Maxim and after what I had done, I didn't think he'd ever forgive me.

"I love you," I whimpered into his shoulder.

He stroked my hair and pressed his lips against my cheek. "I love you too," came the choked voice. Maxim broke away. "Can we both promise tonight that neither of us will go back on our words?"

I nodded and wiped away a stray tear with my palm. Max gave me his warm smile that I missed so much. "Come with me," he said. I followed him outside into the quiet night. We sat against the wall.

I chuckled. "This is where it all began. Us two under moonlight, confessing our love for each other..."

Max placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close. A soft breeze flittered through my hair. My gaze turned up to Maxim. His eyes met mine and the air seemed to freeze.

He smiled warmly. I adored everything about him. His eyes, his hardened features…

The air between us grew short and I closed my eyes. Soft lips met mine and Maxim's warm embrace connected with me.

I indulged in the kiss with both feelings of love and lust. I was so glad everything worked out between us.

-Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have plans for a smut scene for the next chapter. It'll be rated M and be separate from this story so you'll have to look up this story under the M rating. I think I'll try to have it out no later than August 10th (probably sooner but I'm being on the safe side).


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanted to thank everyone for the sheer amount of positive feedback over the course of this story. It means a great deal to me and urges me to keep writing. Before you ask, I do have plans for future chapters and I do believe this story may take a drastic turn sooner or later. That turn might break one or two of the game's rules. It'll make for an interesting story nonetheless. Tremendous thanks once again to every reader whether you stopped after the first chapter, only read the smut scene, or have kept with this story since the beginning.**

Blinding light filled my eyes and my hands shot up to protect them.

"Rise and shine," came Meghan's voice. She bent over to kiss me but I swatted her away, still sensitive to the light. Irritated, I sat up and wiped my eyes. Everything around me was blurry but coming into focus. Meghan was bare-chested on one side of the room but to my disappointment, my vision hadn't cleared before she put on a bra and shirt. "Hurry up," she said. "Breakfast is in a few minutes. I'll meet you down there."

She opened the door to leave but stepped back in. "I left your clothes by the dresser."

I yawned in acknowledgment and she left. I let my body sprawl out on the bed. What a night. We would surely have to do this again. A smirk spread across my face when I remembered Meghan's curves… her passion. The incident with her and James was well behind me now. I loved her and I was confident that she loved me. Isn't that all we needed?

I quickly threw on my clothes from yesterday and headed downstairs. As I expected, I was the last one there. With my breakfast, I sat next to my fellow Russians. I ate in silence at first and listened to their conversation. Although it was nothing important or sensitive, they still spoke in Russian.

"So," said Finka, mouth half full. She swallowed. "Elena said that she heard something in Meghan's room last night in the early hours of the morning."

"And?" I tried to sound innocent.

"...And when she stopped by she saw a pile of clothes that belonged to a man. As far as I know, you're the only man who would have his clothes in her room." Finka took another bite.

I just scoffed and continued eating.

"Oh come on, Max," Timur said. "You were the last one down here. There's gotta be something going on. Spill it."

I glanced up at them and sighed. I wasn't going to be able to hide it forever. "Ok, we… you know…"

"You had sex?" The whole table erupted in joyful laughter. I didn't know whether to be ashamed or proud. Timur slapped me on the back.

Tachanka took a drink and said, "You are a lucky man, Maxim. Meghan is a very beautiful woman." While the others were still laughing and talking he leaned in close so he could whisper. "If I were you I would not let her go." He smiled and returned to eating.

"How was she?" asked Glaz.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"In bed."

I felt my face flush with hot blood.

Fuze slapped his arm. "That is not something you ask."

"I'm curious." His face had a beaming smile but Shuhrat held his glare.

"Relax, brother." I place my hand on Shuhrat's shoulder. I turned to Glaz. "She was fine. Maybe one day you become lucky enough to find yourself a woman."

Finka snickered and Tachanka chuckled. Fuze kept his plain face while Timur's face turned rosy and he glanced away. My joke probably cut a little deeper than intended but he would get over it. Our conversation carried out the rest of the breakfast hour and we headed out for training. Today was just a refresher for CQB or Close Quarters Combat. This meant we'd have to get physical.

The sun was shining and the air was hot. I took off my shoes and rolled up my sleeves before walking onto the mat. The hot foam warmed my feet promptly. My first opponent was Finka. A vivid memory of our previous training experiences flashed in my head. Hopefully, neither of us would end up in the infirmary. Other operators waiting for their chance to show off their skills stood around the mat, watching. Lera stepped onto the mat and stripped off her top, leaving her in a tight fitting tank top and combat pants.

"Ready yet, Gopnik?" she sneered.

I lowered my center of gravity and we circled each other. I knew how she fought and I have no doubt that she knew how I fought as well. I threw fist over her head.

Lera gave me what I wanted and lifted her arms, exposing her stomach. My fist feinted and I lunged for her gut. I threw her over my shoulder and she landed on her back with a hard thump. She grunted as the wind was knocked out of her and I pinned her to the ground.

"Well done, Mr. Basuda!" exclaimed Montagne. He was the supervisor of this mat. "Again."

We repositioned at either end and went at it again. She landed a few blows on me but I got the leverage advantage and sent her to the ground. Lera scowled and wiped sweat from her face.

"Come on," I jeered in Russian. "You can do better than this."

She replied by turning her head and spitting. Lera's fist came right at my face but I blocked it with my forearm and took her other fist to my gut. I snatched her arm with an iron grip and threw her into the side crowds. They pushed her back in and she came swinging.

Her attacks were fueled by rage and easily dodged. As she flew past me I pounded my elbow into her face and she collapsed to the ground.

"Enough!" Montagne shouted.

I reached down to help her up but spat blood on my foot and joined the crowd. Lera stood there with arms crossed and a thin smear of blood on her cheek. Her expression seethed with anger.

I stood next to Elias while Rook and Bandit brawled. They traded blows but the Frenchman's bulk gave him the clear advantage and soon the win. Mira and twitch fought after them.

"I bet Elena could kick your ass," Elias snickered to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "You saw what I did you Lera, right?"

The German shrugged. "True. Anyway, I heard you and Valk ruffled the sheets last night."

"What's it to you?" I said in a harsh tone.

"Just glad you finally took my advice." He raised his arms as if he was surrendering.

My arms folded. "I can handle my relationship by-"

"Elias!" the burly mountain said. "You're up." I watched with amusement as he and Seamus fought. The two were evenly matched, however. Carrying shields and swinging hammers both rewarded iron muscles so it was really a match of who could move faster than the other.

I caught Lera's sharp gaze on the other side of the mat but she quickly averted her attention. She'd get over her loss. Hopefully. Finally, it was round two for our mat. I was the first one up. My opponent was Ryad.

The Spaniard was fast and lean and almost got me but my training prevailed three out of the four rounds. We both came out with small cuts and bruises but unlike Finka, Jackal gave me a hearty handshake and a nod.

I watched the others fight in silence. Alas, round three came. I again stepped out onto the mat but no one opposed me.

"Max," said Montagne. "You've done exceptional so far. Congratulations."

I did a dumb little curtsey which earned me a few laughs and snickers. I even spotted Lera smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"I want you to choose your opponent this time. Someone on matched with your skill."

I glanced around. "So many options," I said with sarcasm. My eyes lingered over to the over mat when Meghan landed a fought furiously with Shuhrat. She blocked a leg and landed her knee, deep into my friend's gut. He fell flat on his back.

"Make a choice," Montagne snapped.

I gave him a quick smile. "Meghan." I said it loud enough for people around to here. "I want to fight Mrs. Castellano." The other operators glanced around and whispered. Montagne gave a childish smile and chuckled. My sweaty and bruised lover broke through the wall of bodies.

"I heard my name."

"I challenge you, Meghan. One on one." My lips broke into a cheerful grin and she loosened her muscled shoulders.

"Let's see if you can do better here than you can in bed," she jeered with a snake-like grin. Laughs and cheers came from the crowd. I don't think I would ever hear the end of this one. Montagne just lowered his head and rubbed his jawline.

I cracked my knuckles. "Not holding anything back."

"Neither am I," she replied.

She threw a low fist and I dodged but did nothing in retaliation. Sweat dripped from my face.

We traded blows but I caught her off guard by jabbing a hand at her sternum and throwing my leg behind her, tripping her. Meghan fell over and I got the point. We reset and brawled again.

My arm went too far to the left and with a swift swing of her elbow, my jaw went numb and I was sent backward. Meghan wasted no time and sent a hard punch to my ribs and used her raw strength to throw me to the ground.

I got up and wiped blood from my maw. The inside of my cheek stung horribly. Again.

She swung, I dodged and returned the blow. We battered each other to our heart's content. I tried to think of maneuvers but my mind was mottled from hits to the head and the ever-present pain all over my body.

Our arms locked and our faces were centimeters apart. I gritted my teeth a struggled to overpower her. Hot breath blew over both of our faces and our sweat mingled.

Come on! My muscles strained but to no avail. My grip broke and I began to fall. The last thing I saw was a shin flying at my face.

A dull thud and everything went black.

Light flood through my eyelids when I struggled to open them. I found myself in Doc's office… again. He sat at his computer on the other side of the white room. I shifted on the paper sheets and Gustave tilted his head.

"You took quite the beating," he chuckled. "Do not worry, though. You won't have to stay here long." Gustave came over and shined a small flashlight into my eyes. His stark eyes observed me closely. Satisfied, he smiled and slapped me on the shoulder. "You're good to go. Just take it easy for a day or two, yes?"

"What happened?" my voice croaked.

"Well, you got cocky and challenged your lady friend who then knocked you out. You didn't get any injury other than a sore skull but like I said, take it easy. Here, take this." Doc handed me a paper cup with water.

I sat up which caused blood to rush from my head, warping my vision and making me dizzy for a second. The fuzziness cleared and I accepted the water, drinking greedily.

"Alright," he said. "Get out of here so I can finish my work."

The day passed with plenty of people making jests about both what Meghan said about me in bed and her knocking me out. I deserved it but I took it all with a light heart.

Later in the day, Thatcher had us do paired cardio. He described it as a "Team bonding experience in which we get to see the beauty of England."

I walked outside where the rest of the team was waiting. Thatcher was pairing people up. He called me over.

"You and Lera will be running together."

I glanced over my shoulder at her and smirked. She didn't seem too excited about his decision but she sucked it up. I swear I saw a slight grin on her face that quickly faded.

"I'll see you all in two hours," Thatcher called over the group. We were off.

Lera ran with me at a moderate pace. We didn't take it too fast but enough to get us both sweating. Minutes passed and we soon separated from the rest of the team. Large maple and oak trees lined the trail and behind their thick branches, the sun was beginning to set.

I was out of breath and my legs were becoming sore.

"We should stop for a minute," I wheezed.

Lera halted and we stood in the quiet noise of the forest.

"What, tired already?"

I responded with an amused scoff and sat down on the trail. Cool evening air filled my lungs as I took large breaths. A thin line of sweat formed on my forehead. I glanced up at Lera while she held her hands behind her head and gazed at the tree line. She was a beautiful woman but I didn't have feelings for her anymore. I had Meghan.

"Seems like the perfect place to revenge," I said with a smile.

She cocked her head over her shoulder and gave me a confused look.

"The training earlier. You didn't seem too apt to even stand next to me after I beat you."

She grinned. "I was pissed but I'm over it. It's hard to stay mad at a guy like you." Lera came over and sat next to me. Her eyes wandered up at the sky, observing the reds and blues mingling before the sky faded into darkness. "So you and Meghan are a couple now?" she asked, still staring at the sky.

"It would appear that way. It's not like she told everyone we had sex or anything. Why do you ask?"

Lera shrugged. "Probably doesn't mean anything anymore... but I loved you at one point." Her face flushed with blood and turned a rosy pink. "Come on," she said, standing up. "We should get back to base."


	11. Chapter 11

I rubbed a towel over my dripping head and threw on a shirt. The door squealed when I opened it and my feet left a trail of wet footprints. I hadn't been out from the showers for a minute before Lera stopped me. She looked gloomy as if she was holding back the news of dead loved one.

"Hey, Max? I'm sorry about what I told you back on the trail. I didn't want to make you feel guilty or anything. I only wanted to get that off my chest."

I smiled. "Do not worry, friend. Your words didn't hurt me."

"Good." A moment of silence passed between us and I thought Lera was about to turn and go but she met my gaze. "Can you promise me something?"

"That depends on what the promise is."

"Can you refrain from telling Meghan what I said. I don't want her to feel like I'm trying to take you away from her or anything."

Jokingly, I scratched my short beard and made it look like I was pondering her request. Lera's face was strained and I knew she was anxious for my answer. To her relief, I smirked. "I think I'd be able to do that."

"Thanks, Max. Have a good evening."

I smiled again and she headed up the stairs. Boots clicked behind me and I turned to see Meghan. Luckily she wasn't able to understand what we were saying, even if she was close enough to hear.

"What was that about?" she asked nonchalantly.

I sighed and glanced at her. "Just some old business. Lera and I go back a ways. Have you heard the story of how she got that nasty scar?"

She gave me a look like I was stupid. "Are you serious?" she chuckled. "Everyone here has heard that story. You came out of the situation with a couple broken bones yet when she fought you yesterday you beat her every round."

"I'll admit that I got lucky in the first round but then she let her anger take over which made it too easy for me."

"I still beat you," she said with a devilish smirk."

"I let you win," I replied mockingly.

Meghan scoffed. "So you're saying that you let me knock you unconscious?"

"Maybe I just wanted you to feel good about yourself." My grin was untrollable now.

"Well, if you want to make me feel good, you should come up to my room with me." Her offer was horribly inviting but there were other things clouding my mind.

"I think I will pass for tonight. I wouldn't mind staying in your room tonight though."

"If you say so. I'll be waiting for you. Don't let my bed get too cold." Meghan left my side and headed for her room. I went to mine and threw on some comfortable clothes and then made my way up to Meghan.

I entered her room. It was dim and only the light over the nightstand was on. She opened up her bed so I crawled in next to her after taking my shirt off. Her hand rested on my chest while I stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure that you're good for tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I continued to gaze upward for a few minutes.

"Maxim?"

I met her gaze.

"What's up? You're not yourself right now."

A long, drawn-out breath left my lungs. Should I tell her what Lera told me yesterday? She may not react to it very well but then again, Meghan was a practical person and would probably understand.

"I promised Lera I wouldn't tell you this but last night in the woods…" My words ran short as I tried to piece together how I was going to say this. "She told me she loved me at one point." It came out blunt but it came out truthful.

"So she's what has been bothering you?"

"Yes, but not in the way you may be thinking. I don't have feelings for her anymore if there were any, to begin with, but I was just thinking about what she said and our experiences together over the years. Once she told me that, I began to remember the past a little differently. That's all."

"Why did Lera not want you to tell me?"

I shrugged. "Maybe she thought you'd be jealous?"

"Psh, Jealous? I know you love me." Her face grew slightly grim. "You do love me, right?"

I glanced over at her. "I think I do." A childish grin broke my placid face and I kissed her. With our lips still together, Meghan rolled on top of me, sitting on my chest. She smirked but I grabbed her waist and rolled her off.

"Oh come on, Max," she pleaded. "Just pretend I'm Lera."

My cheerful expression quickly turned sour and I gave Meghan a nasty scowl. Remorse glowed softly in her eyes. My voice was cold. "The reason I didn't want sex tonight was that I wasn't in the mood but now you insult me by thinking I want another woman." I rolled over and put my back to her.

Meghan's soft hands rested on my bare shoulder. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?" I said from the other side of the bed.

"It was just a joke."

I knew that was true but I stood fast and didn't reply. She eventually gave up and tried to fall asleep. Soon, I heard her louder breathing and felt her back press up against mine and then sink again. I shifted onto my back and stared up at the concrete ceiling.

Maybe I had taken that a little too serious but I could apologize tomorrow. But like I told her before, I just wasn't in the mood tonight.

My thoughts slowly wavered from Meghan to Lera. I thought about our first encounter, then the time I cut her face, and then last night when she told me she had once loved me. I had told myself that I didn't have feelings for her anymore but after her words, that sentence becomes more and more blurred between reality and a lie.

My eyes wandered the dark room while they adjusted. I rested a hand on Meghan's muscled shoulder and then snuggled in with her sleeping body. Perhaps tomorrow night we could get it on. The thought of her body and her passion raced through my head and I reached out into the void with my mind and tried to grasp the flying fantasies. My efforts were in vain.

I sighed. That would have to wait until tomorrow… if Meghan still wanted it after I snapped at her. Either way, all I wanted right now was sleep. My mind cleared and I closed my eyes, waiting for morning to come.

 **Thanks again for reading. I have big plans for this story's future. Note that the next chapter will be smut so I will post it as a second chapter to my smut version in the M rating.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, it sure has been a fat minute since I've continued this story. Hope you enjoy and I'll be sure to upload the next chapter soon.**

"Saddle up, boys!"

Multiple helicopter blades roared to life and we were in the air within minutes. Western Russia was our destination because Six received reports from Russian authorities of strong White Mask activity in the region. Apparently, the activity laid in a collection of partially renovated apartment buildings which rested in the heart of a dense forest with roads that had been abandoned long ago.

The dull droning of the choppers' blades grew louder and blasted my ears when the doors on either side were yanked open. Ropes to either side flew to the ground and Jackal, Valkyrie, the new op, Maverick, IQ, and I scurried down. Another team of operators came out of the other helicopter.

My feet hit the ground hard and I leveled the sights of my gun to my eyes, checking for immediate danger. There was none so we proceeded through the dark woods.

"Remember," came Thatcher's static voice, "Six and I planned a surprise birthday party for these shitheads so suppressors on until the action gets hot."

"Is he always this enthusiastic?" Maverick asked.

I chuckled softly, "Thatcher likes to keep the mood light."

Our conversation closed when the outer apartments came into view. I knelt at the forest's edge and observed the barren concrete buildings with a thermal camera. A few bright signatures walked in and out of glassless windows.

"A few enemies in the upper levels," I said over our team's comms.

"Alrighty then," said Maverick, "What are we waiting for?"

I ignored his comment. "Valkyrie, Jackal, and IQ together. Maverick's with me. You three take the western apartment. We'll infiltrate the other."

The three operators nodded and snuck off over the dark yard to their objective. Maverick followed me. The only sound around us was the light shuffling of boots over dry grass and the occasional breeze that rustled to foliage behind us. A low concrete wall stood between us and the back entrance to the apartment.

I gestured with my gun to the rusted chain-link fence and Maverick went to work snipping the links with a bolt cutter. He cut the last wire and kicked out a sizable section of fence that was just large enough for us to squeeze through one at a time. I halted Maverick before he reached for the old wooden door and clicked on my radio.

"Alright, Thatch, Maverick and I are at the south apartment building."

A moment of low static passed but his voice came through. "Fantastic, boys. Clear out the building quietly and wait on the roof for Jager's signal."

"Will do." I clicked off my radio and turned to Maverick. "After you."

We made quick work of the few enemies inside. They were sparsely patrolling the empty halls which gave us easy targets.

Maverick fired a single bullet and observed the corpse as it dropped to the concrete floor. It was dead silent in the building except for the single pair of footsteps, barely audible, walking above us on the top floor. We stalked up the stairs, checking our corners.

I trained my sights down an empty hallway but saw nothing but dusty pillars and bare concrete. A look of confusion spread across my face until someone leaped out from the corner of my vision and tackled me to the ground.

My gun flew from my hands and clattered against the wall. Fists pounded my face. A sharp pain erupted in my nose when my attacker landed a solid punch. I snarled a nasty curse and threw the man off of me. I gripped him fiercely around the throat and slammed the back of his skull against the concrete wall with a wet smack. The soldier was dazed but not dead. I drew my knife and lunged at his neck. His hands blocked my knife and he clasped my wrists in an attempt to push me off of him. The soldier was surprisingly strong but I had leverage.

I grunted with effort and pushed the steel tip closer and closer to the man's exposed neck. He gritted his teeth and pushed back. His efforts weren't enough because my knife poked his neck and drew blood. Slowly, I drove it further into his soft flesh.

The soldier grimaced horribly and released his grip. I plunged my knife into his neck up to to the hilt. The point jabbed the concrete behind him. He gagged as thick blood seeped from the wound. The soldier squirmed on the ground and scratched at the knife but he was past saving.

A painful minute of watching the man die passed and he finally let out his last blood-filled cough. I quickly closed the man's eyes and placed my hand on his blood-spattered cheek as leverage to retrieve my knife. Maverick held his gun loosely and looked at me with a slight frown.

"That's only a part of what war really is."

Maverick turned his gaze to the bleeding corpse. "I know. I have done much worse."

I picked up my gun and set my hand on his shoulder. I sighed, "Let's get up to the roof."

He nodded and straightened himself before following me onto the roof. A chilly gale blew by. I informed Thatcher of our situation while we waited. Maverick sat down against the low wall that ran along the edge of the roof.

"So," I said as I plopped down next to him. "I heard you were in Kabul before you joined Six. How was that?"

He glanced up at me as if determining whether or not to answer my question. "It was fantastic," he said while lightly scratching his scruff. "Loved the locals. At least the ones who weren't trying to kill me. I also got pretty good at Buzkashi so that's another plus. Nothing much else to say about it really." A moment passed. "Mind if I ask a sort of personal question?"

I shrugged.

"Someone told me that you and Meghan were a thing Is that true?"

I smiled. "Quite."

"Are you two like _married_ or something?"

"Ha, there's no time nor room for marriage in Six. Maybe after we're done with all this shit we'll be able to settle down somewhere."

Maverick chuckled. "Have you thought about where you want to go after you're done here?"

It was my turn to scratch my chin. "I don't know really. Maybe somewhere in Russia but I don't think Meghan likes frozen winters and the relations between us and the Americans aren't very good. Also, I'd have to teach her to speak my our language which will be more of a hassle than it's worth."

Maverick nodded slowly. "Ok, here's another awkward question. Does Six allow you two to you know… Smash?"

I laughed quietly and gave him a look as if asking if he was serious. "You mean sex?"

His cheeks flushed a light pink in the dark light.

"There's nothing in the job description that says we can't and as long as it doesn't get in the way of the mission, no one will care."

"Oh, so you two have done it before."

"Of course," I clapped him on the shoulder. "There's no way I could pass up a beautiful woman like her. Especially in bed."

Maverick opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Thatcher's static voice.

"Listen up, boys. One of you bastards must not have killed all of your targets because we've picked up a dozen or more trucks heading into the complex. Let's turn this ambush against these shit lickers, so as soon as they bust those gates you're free to fire."

Maverick and I waited anxiously until we could hear the growling diesel engines. A trail of bright headlights weaved in and out of the trees below and a caravan of armored trucks skidded into the central yard. White Masks filed out of the trucks, barking orders and splitting off into groups. I watched from the roof as a squadron entered our apartment.

"Alright," I said, hefting my gun, "Ready to load some bastards full of lead?"

He smiled mischievously. "What's the plan, Kap?"

"Hold this roof until they're all dead." I pulled out one of my explosive traps and quickly drilled it into the door's edge so that the faint laser hovered no more than ten centimeters off the floor. I retreated next to Maverick behind a jumble of rusted air conditioning units that had probably never been used.

Loud voices and footsteps came from the stairwell and the door flew inward. A scream was cut short by a bloody explosion. I kept my sights trained on the doorway and as soon as another soldier took the first's place, I squeezed the trigger and he dropped with a number of holes in his chest.

Our firefight continued. Empty magazines and bodies dropped until no more White Masks remained. I snapped in my last full magazine and stood, relieving my muscles from being crouched for so long.

The radio crackled to life.

"Thatcher! Fuck!" It was IQ's voice. "Anyone who's listening come to the west apartment. Meghan's injured and it's bad."

I dashed down the hallway with Maverick in tow. IQ was kneeling over a still body while Jackal kept watching for any more enemies. Countless White Mask corpses were strewn across the room. I dropped my gun and ran up to Monika. Her hands were covered in blood and a few visible lines of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"What happened?" I almost demanded.

"She's been shot," IQ answered while still applying first aid. "They're all in her gut so we have some time."

Behind us, Maverick called for an ETA. "Five minutes at the tree line," he called to us.

I frantically helped Monika. She gave me a gauze pad to press on a cluster of bullet wounds. Meghan groaned in pain. Seeing her in this state dropped a dreadful pit in my stomach.

"Monika, we have to get to the extraction zone. We can't save her here."

IQ nodded absently and back away. She hastily threw her supplies into her pockets and picked up her gun. I slid my arms under my lover's thighs and spine.

From three I counted down in my head and heaved her up so I could carry her properly.

We all sprinted from the rundown apartment complex. Meghan made a number of pain-induced sounds as I carried her in my arms.

"Stay with me, Meghan. You're going to be alright once we get into the helicopter."

"Max."

I met her tortured face. It agonized me. "Yes?"

"I feel cold. I think I'm going to die."

I shook my head vigorously. Heavy tears flew from my cheeks. "No, you're not. Not today," I choked. "You gotta hold in there for me. Please."

The beating sound of the chopper came over the trees and lowered itself to the small field where we waited. Meghan gasped with pain when I threw her over both of my shoulders and climbed the rope ladder. Her added weight tested my muscles.

I reached the top and someone grabbed her from my shoulders as I heaved myself into the hull. Doc was already busy examining her condition. I sat heavily and put my face in my hands. The rest of the team quickly clambered into the helicopter and we were off.

While I wallowed silently, someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Doc. His smooth face was taught with grief and I could tell he was pained. He knelt next to me and cleared his throat.

"Maxim," he said solemnly. "Meghan's condition is in a critical state and I'm afraid by the time we make it back to base, it'll be too late. With a heavy heart, I suggest you spend your last minutes together." He stood and went to the other corner of the shaky helicopter.

I scooted over beside Meghan. Her whole abdomen was soaked with blood as were her lips from coughing. Uncontrollable tears streamed down my face in a torrent of grief.

"Max." The usual cheer in her voice had dissipated. She placed a pale hand on my wet cheek. "Thank you for everything you've done for me… Everything you've put up with from me." Her pained eyes were overflowing with tears. "You showed me what true love is and I thank you for that." Meghan coughed and a thin line of blood trailed down her cheek from the corner of her mouth. I hugged her tightly and she tried to hug me back.

"When I die," she said, "All you need to do is talk to me. I'll be listening somewhere up there."

For a moment I fought to find the right words. "I'm not ready for this, Meghan. We haven't even been together for a year. You brought something into my life and to think…" I choked on tears. "To think I'll never see you again-" My sadness refused to let me finish my sentence.

Meghan smiled the most beautiful smile. "You'll be alright. I know you will." She coughed up more blood and she clutched her gut in pain. All I could do was watch.

She tried to relax for a second and pulled me in close. I closed my eyes and our lips met. A powerful wave of love, sadness, and grief flowed between us.

Heart-wrenching moments passed as our bodies were connected. The salty blood on her lips turned cold and her chest fell like the sun at night but didn't rise again to greet the waking world.

I slowly pulled my shaking lips from Meghan Castellano for the very last time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hereford Base**

 **Approximately 2 years after Maxim Basuda's disappearance**

There was a hard knock on the opaque glass door.

"Come in."

Robert, one of team Rainbow's lead intelligence officers entered with a thin briefcase.

"Ma'am, one of our operatives has found information leading to Mr. Basuda's location."

Six set down her pen and motioned for him to sit. "And which one of our operatives was it?"

"Ms. Weiss. So far, she's been our only scout to come up with something solid and from the looks of it, she hit a jackpot," he said. Robert popped the latches of his briefcase and grabbed a handful of neatly organized photographs. One by one, he laid them across Six's desk. She picked one up and observed it.

The picture was of a wooded scene. A disemboweled corpse was strung up to a branch by its wrists. One other photo showed a single-person camp in the same woods that had been hastily hidden.

"He's searching for something," Robert said.

"Clearly." Six grimaced in disgust at the picture of the brutalized corpse and turned to the others. "Where did Monika take these pictures?"

"Northern Poland."

She nodded slowly. "I believe he's searching for the same thing as we are."

"White Masks?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Precisely. They were the ones who killed Mrs. Castellano, as you may remember, so it only makes sense that he's out for revenge. And by the looks of these pictures, he's not holding anything back."

Robert pursed his lips. "Well…"

Six raised only her eyes from the collection of pictures. "Hm?"

"Should we finally bring him home?"

The man crashed through a thick patch of brush, tearing a rugged path through the forest. He was running straight into my trap.

I followed quietly from a distance and after he dodged a large boulder, a wire, hidden just under the fern leaves, snapped and the man was caught by the feet by my snare. I heaved the wire from my end which raised him a few feet into the air.

The White Mask's mask hadn't even been on when I set off the hidden bombs around their camp and neither were his guns in their holsters. He screamed for help but no one would hear him.

I appeared from the dark trees with a rifle in hand. Ammunition for my 9x19 was scarce among the White Masks so I substituted it for something both sturdier and common. The upside-down man yelled again but I loosely aimed my rifle's barrel at his forehead which quickly shut him up. I crouched in front of him. His cheeks were a dull red from the blood rushing into his head.

Under my bandana, I said, "Where's Site B?"

He grunted and hardened his young face. Site B was a minor communications center for the White Masks that was located somewhere in the northern half of Poland. Finding Site B would give me coordinates to all White Mask outposts, points of interest and also allow me to tap any public communication line in the eastern hemisphere. This communication center not only provides direct voice and text lines to every major authority within the White Mask organization but also provides access to detailed information about them as well. That was all I could extract from a White Mask general before he, unfortunately, bled out.

"I won't ask again."

The terrorist tried to spit in my face but the glob fell short onto the ground. I gave an amused huff and tore my knife from its sheath. The dulling blade ripped across his torso, causing him to howl in pain.

Lines of bright blood trailed down his neck and dripped from his cheeks. I crouched again and held the bloody knife in the light. Dramatically, I observed the knife and drew imaginary lines along the man's face, neck, and up his gut. I twisted the point in a circle over his abdomen for added effect.

Despite my previous demonstration and very obvious threats, the White mask revealed nothing. I pressed the steel point into his gut, drawing blood. He grimaced but held tight.

"I've got time so whether you like it or not, I'm going to get the location of Site B out of you."

He spat a nasty curse in Polish so instead of proceeding with the foreplay, I stood and drove my heel into his nose. There was the wet sound of breaking bone that was shortly followed by a skin-tearing scream.

"Ok, I know I don't have a very busy schedule but you need to hurry it up with this information or else it's going to get very bloody."

"You'll just kill me anyway."

I grinned devilishly. "And who said that? You're in the middle of the woods far tens of miles away from any civilization. And I wouldn't count on your comrades to come to save you because I made sure they were dead."

The man wore a look of dread for a moment but stiffened his expression in defiance.

"I'll give you one more chance, and for every second I must wait for you to break, I will carve your skin. Understand?"

The White Mask still gave away nothing. I gave him a look that conveyed the message of "Really?" My knife hovered over his exposed abdomen and I began slicing the delicate white skin. My victim grimaced and cursed silently but became louder as the pain persisted.

He was screaming horribly by the time I had cut down to the top of his breast. It was obvious that he wasn't yet ready to talk so I sheathed my blade and walked over the wet forest ground to my bag. There was a small bag of salt that I occasionally used to add some nice flavor to my meals but sometimes I used it for more abstract purposes.

I dug my fingers into the hard grains and gripped a small fingerful. The White Mask gritted his teeth as he comprehended what was going to happen. He screamed again as extra salt grains fell from the bleeding cuts as I pressed the salt deep into them.

After I had spread a sizable portion of my seasoning on his wounds, I stepped back. The White Mask only spat at me.

"For Christ's sake, boy. Will I have to skin you alive?" I drew my dripping knife and quickly cut the base of his abdomen and was just about to start literally peeling the skin from his body before he spoke up.

"Stop!" he cried. I crouched and saw the tears streaming down his pain-wrenched face. "I'll tell you where Site B is. Just please stop."

I twirled my knife between my bloody fingers. "I'm listening."

"Twenty-five kilometers north of Nowy Jaszcz. There's a dirt road that leads directly to the compound."

"What can you tell me about the compound? What should I be looking out for?"

He took a moment to catch his breath. "If I answer that, could you please cut me down?"

I caught the knife in my palm and put the flat against my chin, pondering his request. I agreed and undid the rope that held him by his feet. The man fell with a hard crash and he swore harshly. I sat cross-legged across from him and rested my rifle in my lap with the barrel pointing at him and my finger over the trigger guard to ensure he wouldn't try running.

After the ragged White Mask regained himself he spoke. "The compound isn't very large. That's how it has been able to keep off the radar for so long."

"So, are there any entry points that I can exploit?"

"I wouldn't know. I've only been there twice and my job wasn't to inspect the place."

I nodded slowly and hefted the rifle into my hands.

The White Mask warily glanced at my gun. "You're not going to kill me are you?"

"That was the intention," I replied dryly. I rested my finger over the trigger.

"I gave you the information you wanted though!"

"But letting you go would jeopardize my mission and I've come too far to let a grunt such as you tear everything down." I hoped the White Mask would choose his next words carefully because they could decide whether or not dies within the next minute.

"If I go back to the Masks, I'll surely be killed so why don't I go back with you to your organization?"

I gave him a blank stare. "I don't belong to an organization anymore."

"Why not?"

I sensed that the man was trying to prod at my personal life. "That information is none of your concern," I retorted sharply.

"But why don't you send me back to where you used to work? It's team Rainbow, correct."

I kept up my stare. Though I had already tortured this man, I did feel a level of pity for him. He was young and I have no doubt he was either forced into organized crime or made a grave mistake along the way. Also, he could serve as a third party communication between Six and I. I've noticed them searching for me over the past year. Rainbow had gotten dangerously close to the point that I had hidden from their helicopters and intentionally left a gore scene at my last camp for someone to pick up as a reminder that I was still alive and that I would avenge Meghan's death no matter the costs.

"Fine," I said. "You will stay here in this camp and once someone finds you, and I know for sure that someone will, you'll tell them that I am alive and that I do not need their help. Understand?"

The White Mask nodded and let out a slight sigh of relief when I stood and holstered my rifle. "And I'll assume that you'll be on your way to Site B?"

"Yes. My old team does not need to know that either." I stuffed a number of supplies into my bag and secured it tightly over my shoulders. I then turned back to the White Mask who was still kneeling below where he had been strung up. "There's a creek a half mile west of here and you'll have no trouble finding enough berries to keep you alive until someone comes along."

He stood and grimaced in pain. "Do you know how long it'll take them to find me?"

"Perhaps a day or more. One of my old colleagues, IQ, has been closely following my trail as of recent so expect a young German woman. Last time I saw her, she wasn't in the market for a partner so don't bother attempting any swooning."

He smiled at my brief humor and watched as I left the camp.

"Oh yeah," I called back. "Don't eat the red berries by the creek's bank or else the next few days will be rough for your bowels."

And with that, I departed to locate Site B.

-Thank you all again for reading. I was thinking about doing a smut story here after I finish editing the 4th chapter of my novel so if any of you have any ideas for character pairings or plots I'd be delighted to hear from you all.


	14. Chapter 14

Crimson blood dripped through my fingers in the darkness. My lips tasted of salt. Red hull lights flashed like strobes. A figure was outlined in red the black with each painful blink of the lights. I tried to move toward the figure but something on the floor in front of me blocked my way. The darkness hid what it was but the blinding red lights flashed and I saw Meghan's blank stare. Blood covered mouth and her usual golden hair was now a tangled, filthy mess.

The figure stepped within an arm's reach and extended a pale hand, turned bright red from the rhythmic flashing. I reached out to take the hand but it was like a mirage. My bloody fingers slipped through the visage of the hand but the figure kneeled on the other side of Meghan's lifeless body regardless. With her approach, the scenery around me slowly shifted from a dark void to a clearing in a forest at the height of a warm summer's day.

Meghan's corpse still laid before me but her eyes were closed, her face was clean, and her body was now dressed in a simple white gown. The image was perfect and I wished for it to stay like that forever.

"It is over," said the figure which I could now make out its all too recognizable face. It was my mother. Her soft brown eyes cast their warm gaze down on me and her long black hair brushed over her narrow shoulders. Tears began streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks.

"Mother," I croaked, "why did she have to die?"

Her weightless hands rested on my arm. "Everything must come to end at some point. Most times we cannot control when those things do end but we must live with it. You are strong, Maxim. I believe in you but you must believe in yourself in order for you to move on."

"I wasn't ready for Meghan to go. It all happened so soon and-"

She held up a hand sternly but softly and I found myself unable to speak. "Let her go, Maxim. She is dead and there is nothing that you can possibly do to reverse that."

"I have let her go!"

"Have you?" She gave me her classic stern look that she always gave me as a kid when she questioned whether or not I was lying.

I opened my mouth the argue but no words came out. My mother stepped away and walked toward the thick treeline without a word. Before me, Meghan's corpse slowly began to melt away into flecks of white light that floated up to the sky like heavenly embers. The world around me quickly morphed back into the black void.

I woke with a start. Cold sweat made my freezing hands slick. I sat up and glanced around the forest. The early morning light cast a pale light that poked through the thick coniferous trunks like grey spears.

For a long moment, I sat on my thin bedroll, thinking about my dream. Was my mother true in her words that I had not fully moved on from Meghan? I mean, sure I thought about her daily but I didn't let her control me. My mission was all for her revenge, however.

I grimaced and got to work packing everything up. It had been two days since I interrogated the White Mask. I'm sure Monika has found him already. I honestly didn't care whether she did or not. What I did care about, though, was finding Site B. My GPS last night showed that my position was just over ten kilometers west of Nowy Jaszcz. From there it would be an easy twenty-five-kilometer hike to my destination. I slung my rifle over my shoulder and fastened the straps of my back and headed off east. The morning was pleasant. It wasn't too cold nor was the dew too heavy that it would soak my boots that were in desperate need of replacement. Waking birds chirped happily amongst the branches. If only Meghan could be here to be in this beautiful moment with me.

I walked for what seemed to be an hour or more before I stopped at a gurgling stream. The silvery water tasted fresh when I drained a handful thirstily down my throat. It gave me a much needed refreshing. I sat back on the dirt after I had filled up my water bottle to the brim. A brief moment passed in which I took in the sight of the now awaked forest. I stood and adjusted the straps of my back-

"Max!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. My blood ran hot with surprise. I recognized the voice. It was feminine… embroidered with a thick German accent. Ms. Weiss. I disregarded her and began my hike.

"Max, please! Where are you going?"

I continued to ignore her but she ran to catch up to me. Monika firmly grasped my shoulder but swatted her hand away with a strong swipe of my hand.

"Can you please stop?" she pleaded between catching her breath. "I want to talk."

"You and I both know that's not what you want," I called back. My eyes were still fixed eastward.

"And you know that how?"

"It's obvious. I'm a traitor and you've been sent to retrieve the bounty."

"No, Max. No one wants to kill you. We just want to help." Monika tried to stop me again but I spun around with lightning speed and took my rifle into my hands, aiming it at her chest.

"Help with what?" I bellowed. "That night I lost Meghan I realized something. I realized that we've been fighting the White Masks for well over three years and we still haven't even come close to putting an end to all this shit. I've taken the matter into my own hands and I am so close now. There is no way on this earth or any hell or heaven that I would even think of letting anybody screw it all up."

"Max, we can help you. We can fight them together."

I shook my head. "I've fought the Masks along your side for far too long with far too little results, and when I deserted I didn't intend to come back. Now, Monika, I need you to leave or I will shoot you."

Monika took a step back and a look of grief formed her expression. "After everything, we've been through you'd kill me just like that?"

I showed no reaction and kept my rifle trained on her.

"You know, you weren't the only one who lost Meghan. She was a friend to all of us, and I understand that she was even closer to you than the rest of us, but I need you to stop bearing all the weight on your shoulders. We can get through this together."

The forest stood still for the moment. A cold breeze blew through the brush and a crow cawed overhead.

"No," I replied. "I have to do this by myself."

"Why?"

I had no response to that one word. Why was I doing this? Was it because I had yet to truly let go of Meghan. It could be, but something stirring within my gut refused to agree. Maybe it was instinct? It didn't matter what it was. I adjusted my grip on the gun.

"Leave, Monika. I won't warn you again."

A single tear trickled from her eye but was quickly absorbed by her balaclava. "If it must truly come down to this, I won't fight you. I've already lost you physically. There's no need to lose you in my heart. Goodbye, Max."

Her final words were soft yet powerful. Even as she turned and walked away, they still circulated in my mind. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I dared not let them fall because I know that what I'm doing is for Meghan. What I'm doing is right.

"What do you mean you couldn't bring him back?" Seamus sat heavily on the edge of the metal table.

Monika leaned forward in her chair and rested her chin her hands. The small group of operatives that had been in charge of finding Maxim had gathered in a small conference room with Six at the head. "I mean, it was either leave him be or be shot. I chose to live."

"I refuse to believe that Max would actually kill you, Monika."

"I don't," Doc piped in. All eyes turned to Gustave who was sitting calmly beside Maverick. His passive and calm demeanor proved to match how he was right now. "How long has it been since he disappeared?"

"Almost two years ago," answered Six.

"That's two years he's had to mull over the death of his partner. He's been by himself, hunting terrorists whom he blames fully for Meghan's death. That amount of killing and the years of isolation are bound to have some sort of effect on his brain."

"So you're saying he's going crazy?" Maverick asked.

"Well, if he's bold enough to threaten Monika's life with the full intention of carrying out that threat, I have no doubt he has already descended into a state of madness and or depression in which he is now forcing himself to believe that he's the sole reason for Meghan's death."

Seamus frowned. "So, we're now dealing with a crazy ex-operator who can and will kill us if we try to intervene with whatever he's trying to achieve. We could let him finish what he's doing and bring him back after everything's sorted out."

"No," Monika said.

"I agree with Ms. Weiss," voiced Six. "He has already gone too far and I do not wish for him to go any farther."

"We would be putting ourselves in direct danger, though," Seamus argued.

"You put yourself in danger every day by simply being a part of Rainbow."

"True, but I would fear fighting Maxim much more than Masks. Especially when he has both time to prepare and the home field advantage."

Six folded her hands and rested them on a beige briefing folder that lay on the table in front of her. "I understand your concerns, Mr. Cowden, but I value each and every one of you rather high so I want him back here where he isn't working as a vigilante."

Sledge grunted quietly and sat down in his chair.

"So," said Maverick, "do we know where Max is going, at least?"

"I talked to him about ten kilometers from Nowy Jaszcz and I remember him saying how close he was to his goal. That means whatever he's looking for is bound to be nearby," said Monika.

Six slowly nodded. "Polish intelligence has informed me of possible White Mask activity around that town. There have apparently been a number of reported convoys of armored trucks coming from the north side of the town on the outskirts but then disappearing."

"So, said Seamus, "we're searching for something north of… How do you pronounce it again?"

"Nowy Jaszcz."

"Right, Noevy Yasasatch."

-I'll get right on to writing the next chapter for Befriending the Prey shortly :)


	15. Chapter 15

Meghan reached out her arm toward me. I crawled across the rough ground and reached up to her. My teeth gritted under the strain. She was nearly in my grasp.

Bullets instantly tore the world apart in a rage of blasting fury. Dozens tore through Meghan, showering me and the green grass in a bloody mist. Her body instantly collapsed before me.

Pale and still eyes stared into mine and the tears came in a torrent. The hail storm of bullets didn't stop for a beat.

I bellowed like a wounded bear and rushed to my feet in order to fight the source of the shooting. The shooting, however, was coming from every direction just beyond the tree line. I didn't bother to realize until now that the bullets were passing through me as if I were merely a visage. I understood I was dreaming but rage and sadness yet overwhelmed my senses, so I screamed again and again. Meghan's lifeless body continued to be chewed apart by the endless barrage of bullets.

My attention turned when a man stepped into view. He was bald, white-skinned, wore simple glasses, a white suit, and held a pistol in his right hand. I tried to attack the man but my feet were glued to the ground. A force thumped me on the back of my head, driving me to my knees. The bald man walked up to me casually. A few feet separated us.

He raised the pistol to my forehead. I looked down the barrel with furious hatred pent up inside me, waiting to be unleashed. Something prevented me from doing so. The man pulled the trigger.

I awoke still screaming. A songbird in a nearby tree tweeted in surprise and darted off into the woods. I wiped sweat from my face with the back of my hand.

These nightmares I've been having have become more and more frequent. They now happen almost nightly and they make me worry for my sanity. Perhaps the nightmares will recede after this is all over… all this pain and isolation. Someone needs to die before that happens, though.

I rested my face in my palms in order to regain myself after that fearful fit of unconscious screaming. The cold sweat made my hands slick, but I didn't pay any mind to them. Once I was able to will myself to stand properly, I started packing my things for the trail.

The day passed by quietly. I continued to use the woods as cover from prying eyes. The town of NowyJaszcz remained out of sight but close enough to use as a reference. Evening was beginning to settle in, allowing the calmness of the rustling forest to enter me. I thought of my old friends back at Rainbow. Apart from Monika, it has been just around two years since I've had contact with any of them. Did I miss them? Of course, I did. Well, most of them. Some of them could really get on a guy's nerves. I did miss Lera most of all, though.

A pain sprung in my heart when I remembered her. Lera and I went way back before either of us even knew what Team Rainbow was. I was the one who gave her that nasty scar. My lips stretched into a slight smirk as I recalled the payback I received. A couple fractured ribs and a crooked nose kept me in the med tent for the following weeks. I was never mad at Lera for doing so. In fact, I respected her for it. After that night I thought that I was perhaps beginning to sow feelings for Lera but we soon parted ways and I discovered Meghan.

I let my eyes fall shut at the thought of Meghan. A new pain spurted up, and there were only a few benevolent memories to accompany it. Meghan's death still haunts me. Every night I'm reminded of it.

I grunted to myself and straightened my posture, letting all memories of my past lover to slip for the time being because I was on a mission, and nothing would get in the way of my success. The iron door to my heart sealed shut and I continued my hike.

More nightmares came again when I laid my head down to sleep. They were growing worse. Much worse. In my dream, Meghan's hands laid in my palms and she spoke soft words that I couldn't comprehend. We were sitting together in her room at Hereford like we've done so many times before. I leaned in to kiss her forehead but the ugly blast of a bullet shattered the silence and killed Meghan. Her lifeless body slumped into my arms and I was only able to watch as my mind tormented itself with these hellish nightmares.

All I needed to do was end this. Kill the man in charge of the White Masks and I would finally be able to lay these past years of pain and triumph to rest. All I need to do is kill.

I set up a minimalist camp on behind a hill from which I could scout out Site B. The place was rather easy to find once I caught sight of the trucks and the discreet road that led north, just as the grunt had described to me a few days earlier. Night was settling in and my plan would soon commence.

The surrounding shrubbery provided a nice cover for scouting. I crawled up the overlooking hill and rested my elbows on the damp dirt, scanning Site B through my survivalist binoculars. There were only a couple soldiers guarding a few entrances that were visible. In order to be discreet, I'm guessing, there was a single low guard tower equipped with a single spotlight and what looked like a long range rifle. His attention was diverted outward toward the road, however, so he wouldn't be a priority. Patrols one strong did their rounds around the perimeter. Each was armed with what looked like a Tavor SAR. It was a reliable bullpup rifle lethal at short to medium range, so even though stealth would have been my preferred option, it seemed it would be my only option.

Satisfied, I packed my binoculars away and crawled back down to my makeshift camp. I snatched my rifle that was leaning against a rotting stump and checked the magazine. I slung the AUG A3 over my shoulder and unholstered my pistol. I screwed on a military grade suppressor that I had fished out of a supply bin at a previous White Mask station. There were a few small things to tend to before my mission.

I walked through the brush and stood on the top of the hill, observing Site B one last time. The night air was cool and crisp. I drew in a deep breath, letting it refresh my lungs, and exhaled slowly. As if in preparation for a boxing match. I rolled my shoulders briefly and tossed my cowl over my head, concealing me under the dark shadow of the night. I crouched down and pushed through the brush until I came upon the fence.

As carefully and as quietly as I could, I cut a section of the fence just wide enough to allow me entrance to the compound. I slipped inside and made sure to take my time sneaking around the edges of Site B. I rounded the corner of a shipping container and spotted a single guard standing only a few meters ahead with his back to me. I drew my knife and walked silently up behind him.

Hot blood spilled from the soldier's throat as I drew my knife across the soft skin. He made quiet gurgling noises while the blood poured down his trachea. The soldier's knees bent and I lowered him to the cement ground gently like a predator setting down its prey. On his jacket was a keycard. I pulled it from its pocket and severed the nylon string. My eyes performed a hasty scan of the are before I pressed the keycard against the plastic receiver mounted on the wall. A quick green light blinked once, and the discreet sound of the lock mechanism sliding free clicked from inside the door.

I carefully pushed the door open and took extra care to shut it softly.

I was inside.

A moment passed that I seized in order to regain my focus. There were bare cement walls forming a narrow hall around me. The white lights hanging from the ceiling provided more than enough luminescence. Perhaps more than what would keep me properly concealed.

I proceeded slowly, drilling myself internally to make each movement as silent as possible. A voice perked up from around the corner of the hallway. Whoever was up head was speaking in French, a language I knew only bits of. I cursed myself under my breath for not listening more intently when Twitch would go on with her little French lessons around the base. Whether I could understand him or not, I needed him out of the way. I waited patiently just around the corner for the guard to finish his conversation to whoever was on the other side of the phone. I managed to pick up "Au revoir" right before the recognizable click of the phone to the register.

Breaking my concealment, I spun around the corner and snatched the guard around the neck with my arm. I choked out his words and pulled him around the corner where I put him down with a single suppressed bullet to the back of his skull. There was a brief silence, and I stood motionless for a moment, listening for anyone who might have heard. Nothing.

I dropped the body on the floor and snatched the keycard from his jacket. At the computer console on which he was working, it allowed me entrance into the computer. I punched in the name and confirmation code that was printed on the card. The dark screen lit up and a map of Europe appeared. Thankfully, the language was set to Polish, one that I could understand. Yellow dots dotted the navy blue interface. They didn't interest me at the moment. I dragged another tab open which revealed more information. My eyes narrowed as I tried to read the small letters. This tab only showed shipping information. It wasn't relevant right now but I snapped a quick picture in case I'd need it later. I moved on to another tab. As soon as I opened I knew that I had hit the jackpot. A list, 12,439 units long, filled the screen with three windows. My gaze ran up and down the monotonous list of names. This must be a record of all members. Most of the names held no significance to me. I scrolled through endless names, looking for some sort of tag that would identify ranks. Different colored dots on either side of the first window blinked softly. I clicked on one. The bold letters on the top of the window read "Captains" in Polish. Ah, I was on the right track. I selected the other colors, going up the ranks and taking numerous pictures of each list. Finally, I reached the red tab.

I hovered over the tab. This information could finally put in the right direction to finish this once and for all. I needed the location of the leader of the White Masks. My plan was to kill him, inform Six, let them clean up the White Masks, and then leave this lifestyle behind.

I clicked on the tab. A black window popped up with a blank bar. The bar sat in the middle of the screen with a blinking line on the far end, waiting for me to enter the right code. I quickly typed in the access code for the computer, but, not to my surprise, it didn't work.

"Well," I said to myself, "guess I need to cut someone's throat." I covered my trace by returning the computer to the start screen that I had found it on and stowing away the body behind a collection of boxes in a side room. I drew my pistol silently and walked carefully down the vacant hallways. The white lights made it hard for me to conceal myself, so any Mask would most likely have to be dealt with directly. Not that that mattered much to me.

Voices came from around the corner up ahead. My eyes darted every which way, searching for cover. There was a steel closet two doors wide standing against the corridor wall. As quietly and as quickly as I could, I swept myself into the closet and waited for the guards to get closer. My breathing slowed. I peered out through the ventilation slits of the locker. The two soldiers held their guns lazily and one casually smoked a cigarette in the middle of their conversation. They obviously weren't expecting any action tonight.

Right as the pair stepped directly in front of the steel door, I lunged out, pistol whipping the closest soldier on the temple. He collapsed with a yelp, and I snapped at the other's arm. He cried out in surprise when his rifle went skittering across the floor and the cold barrel of my pistol pressed itself against the back of his neck. I shoved the soldier against the wall. I noticed his hands reaching for a pocket on the front of his jacket, so I drilled my boot into the back of his knee, forcing the soldier down.

"Tell me the access code for the highest security level," I demanded in Polish. I hoped it was a language he understood.

Silence was his reply. Annoyed, I snatched his hand and shot him once through the palm. The soldier hollered in pain but still refused to let go of any information. Torturous minutes ensued. His tight lips finally released the code. I put him down quickly and went back to the computer. The lists of names flashed onto the screen again, and I sorted through them hastily until I found the red tab. I typed in the string of numbers, pressed enter, and a short list of names came up. I clicked on each of the four names and read through their entire bio. Clearly, the man named Thomas Sistern was the head of this whole operation. I glanced over his bio another time.

One hundred centimeters tall, just over eighty kilos heavy, Irish… That detail was peculiar. I thought the leader of the White Masks would have been eastern European but he was born just a few kilometers from Rainbow's home base.

I read further. Thomas was once a grunt in the IRA. Must've gotten sick of being a mobster and decided to move on to create his own organization.

A sound like thunder boomed from outside. I snapped my head to the locked door. That wasn't thunder. It was an explosion.

Well, fuck me. Old Six must've followed me somehow because I don't the Masks would likely blow themselves up.

I snapped three pictures of the names of the leaders of the White Masks and closed everything down. I attached two remote explosives to the underside of the computer desk and holstered my pistol. My rifle took its place just in case someone got in my way.

I reached for the door handle as another smaller explosion disturbed the hanging light fixtures. Muffled gunshots followed.

I took in a deep breath and eased the door open. I slithered out of the thin opening. The gunshots were painfully loud now that I was outside. I glanced over my shoulder and watched the firefight for a moment. White Masks hid behind cover and returned fire to the perimeter of the compound. I spotted one person that confirmed my previous suspicions. There was the unmistakable shield, belonging to my long-time friend Montagne. Something urged me to turn around and help them fight, but I was too far to go back.

I grabbed my rifle under near the magazine and dashed off into the night. With the press of a button, the complex that was far behind me exploded into an extravagant display of flames and smoke. Everything that would have helped Six and her team end the White Masks was gone. I was the only one who held any information on Thomas Sistern, and I intend to keep it that way until he's dead.


End file.
